Best friends Until the ink spills
by slaymyheart
Summary: Sakura is on her own. Well more or less. She's got Gaara her trouble making best friend. They are complete opposites. One smiles one frowns. One skips school. One goes. One kisses the other... Huh! Still best friends?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't know what to do on the other story. I've been away from it so long! -**howls angrily-** SOOO I'm starting this! P.s. I made a myspace dedicated to my friends and the coupling of Sakura and Gaara. I tweaked some pictures and they go really well together! It looks like they are made to be like that in the episodes. –cheers-

Disclaimer: I have a cute little dog bowl with the name Gaara on it. Unfortunatly plushies don't eat dog food. And or any food at all. Yet somehow though they don't move. The manage to get dirty! I don't own Naruto! Or that damned bowl. I lied meh.

Sakura leaned back in her seat. Her pink hair flew around her face delicately. As usual her best friend was at the wheel driving like a maniac. She let out a startled cry as he slammed the breaks.

"hrr" Her head hit the dash board.

"I told you to wear you seatbelt." He muttered giving her a glare through the corner of his eye.

Gaara and her had been friends for two years. He didn't like to talk about his past. Actually. The tall scarlet haired boy didn't seem to like to talk at all.

He had the worst reputation there was. Hardly ever went to school. He smoked between breaks if he did go to school. And often he was found in a scuffle. It was like people could sense him and decided to make trouble with him.

She was quite the opposite. Most of the time she talked with a large smile on her face. Once and awhile she looked up from talking to look at him to see if he was still listening. Sakura couldn't make it home from his house without falling asleep. Where as he was an insomniac.

The bubblegum haired teenager ducked her head against his shoulder demanding that he stroke the bump on her head. Sighing softly he began to run his fingers through her hair. Only for her. And only when they were alone. The other portion of the time he was stray away from her or give her strangled looks of suffocation from the other side of the room. How the two came together was a mystery. Okay… So not much of a mystery.

Sakura was pretty and top of the class her freshman year. The girls began to pick on her because she was friends with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke being the most popular boy in school. They began to get jealous. One day as she was alone in class reading quietly. Her book was slammed rather violently in her face giving her a rather nasty bruise along the line of her eyebrow. She set down her book and exited the classroom. The girls pursued. The teenager bowled Gaara over and ducked behind him clenching at his shirt begging that he not let the girls get her.

Gaara did what he did best. Used violence. He stated "I'm not helping you. They're annoying" as he deposited them, or rather threw them down the stair case.

Since then she followed him. Ignoring his cursing at her. Eventually he became rather fond of her chatter as she sighed dreamily at the world around them. It was cute the way her head fell on his pillow as she called him a baka for telling her she was going to fall asleep if she laid down to watch tv. And she'd always fall asleep anyway.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at the top of her head.

"Hai" she answered staring off the front of the convertible. She was blushing slightly and staring off.

"Dreaming of someone?" He teased looking down at her.

"Yeah" she muttered before she realized she was being pumped for information.

"Gaara!" she whined hitting him in the arm. Her face was the color of her hair as she quickly looked in the other direction. "C'mon don't tease me" she muttered pulling her knees to her chest.

"Sasuke?" He growled unhappily. It was no secret that Sakura had loved the boy. He was head of the school. Most athletic and smart. Handsome as hell. What wasn't to love about him.

"Gaara" she muttered a warning at him.

"I'm not apologizing. You know I hate him" He snarled slamming the brake again.

This time her head hit the window with a smash.

"I broke your windshield Gaara" Her eyes glazed over.

"Haruno!" He exhaled sharply hauling the girl into his lap. "Let me see your head" He growled brushing his fingers against some glass embedded in the back of her scalp. "Fuck!… FUCK! Sakura!"

"I can hear you just fine" She winced not being able to feel anything.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Can you last until we get to my house?" He asked looking down at her bleeding form.

"Hai" she answered confidently. Carefully her best friend placed her head on his lap and slammed on the gas.

"Stupid female" He griped looking down at her.

Upon arriving at his house Temari stood gaping at the crack in his window. She rushed to the car to help him with Sakura, all while screaming obscenities at .

u rushed to Gaara looking down at the boys friend. "I know you hate a lot of people Gaara but taking someone and leaving evidence in your car of her being there before you kill them is stupid" He scolded.

"Your so stupid!" Temari screeched laying Sakura out on the couch. "Its Sakura!"

And then… There was panic. Temari went into mother mode. She began to give out orders looking irritated when they didn't run fast enough to do them. "I need boiling water, bandages, thread, needle, and tweezers"

"Sakura-chan!" Temari was calling softly to the girl. She'd been patched up the best the sand siblings could do. Gaara had even let her use his bed. Not that she wouldn't have been laying in it already by this time at night anyway.

Sakura didn't respond. Her figure remained unmoving until everyone except for Gaara had left the room.

"You in my bed" He muttered crouching sulkily on the floor beside her. "I'm sorry" His forehead pressed to hers.

"You should be" She answered her eyes blinking open with a laugh.

"Hey… Gaara you wanna turn the light on?" She asked rolling over.

"It's the middle of the night and you will get a headache. That's what mild concussions do you know?" He grumbled something at her and settled sprawled out horizontally at the foot of his own bed.

"Sorry about not putting on my seat belt" she murmured squeezing the life out of his pillow. Gaara let out a muffled growl.

"Would you stop ruining all of my pillows!"

"If you didn't keep hurting me I wouldn't need to be here!" she retorted.

"You would have refused to leave anyway!" he snapped back.

"Well your name sounds like a lion in heat!"

"Did you know your named after a flower"

"Duh I'm not stupid"

"Flowers don't have brains nor do you." He let out a chuckled.

Soon after Sakura began to laugh. She ended up having a coughing fit half way through.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Gaara"

"You would have anyway."

"Didn't we just have this conversation?"

She kicked him in the back of the head lightly. "You never talk to me anymore"

"I like when we ride in the car"

Gaara liked the way she slept in his room. She didn't run away like everyone else. In fact she clung to him.

In the morning he could already smell her scent lingering everywhere.

"Female" he muttered rolling over and kicking her.

From the top of the bed their was a soft grunt as she was awoken abruptly from her dream.

"Gaaaaaaarrraaaa I was having a really good dream too" She whined.

"Sasuke and you got married?"

She blushed and cursed at him. "Nope. Better than that"

The alarm clock at her side ticked quietly. It was almost time for school to start. She shot him a withering look. "Why didn't you get me up earlier!"

"You were snoring too loud to hear me" He answered shrugging.

"NO time to argue" she ran off in the opposite direction.

Sakura plunged into his closet and came out moments later in a pair of baggy shorts and a long black shirt.

"My clothes" he muttered grudgingly. Sharing a house with two siblings and no parents it was hard to get laundry done. But when you had someone named Sakura making the problem worse it was rather tiring.

He sighed not wanting to argue with her. She did it everyday she spent the night. She'd come over exhausted, steal his bed. Then take his wardrobe and wear it to school. Mind you this would cause speculation. But if she didn't care why the hell should he?

Actually. She looked rather cute in them. Though Gaara would never admit it.

-school-

School was the same as every day. In the classes Sakura didn't have with Gaara she was harassed. But it was only an hour or so. She kept her mouth shut and would never tell him. Besides. What would he do anyway!

"Sakura… Don't you want to apologize for before?"

"I have nothing to say to you" she answered evenly.

"Too bad" an ink pen exploded in her face.

For the rest of the house Sakura quietly watched the ink drip from her face onto the desk. It smeared on her hands and books making her quite irritated.

After class Gaara simply looked at her and shook his head. He didn't say anything. Of course he didn't need too either. Waiting until lunch he stalked back into the empty classroom. The pen that had exploded was on the floor. The teenager picked it up to examine it. Of course, tampered with. As he suspected.

He looked around. Perhaps one of the girl's in the room had seen something. Or one of the boys. It didn't matter. He'd go about the same way getting answers from them.

Making his way to the locker room he found the person he was looking for. "Krad… may I have a moment with you"

The blonde haired blue eyed boy glared up and slowly approached Gaara. "What do you want?" He growled angrily as though he'd been in the middle of something important.

"What happened to Sakura today in class"

"The girls" he answered shrugging and beginning to walk away.

"Which girls?"

"The ones that are forever harassing her."

Gaara let a vicious snarl spill past his lips. Shukaku was going to visit these girls. And they'd have quite a nice little chat. Calming down he headed outside into the courtyard.

"Your late!" Sakura howled putting her hands on her hips.

"You have a smudge on your forehead" Sakura blushed turning red. She was still rather touchy about her forehead. Even if she grew into it rather nicely.

"I'll get it" He said leaning over her. A mischevious glint flickered in her eye.

"thanks Gaara" she chirped.

With that Gaara's mouth pressed to her forehead. Her eyes went twice as big as usual. Licking the smudge he pulled away and wiped it with his sleeve.

"Done"

She blushed stuttering curses at him. Her face still the same red color moments later.

"Baka" she muttered rubbing her forehead and sighing inwardly.

"It wasn't that bad" he muttered defensively.

"No.. It was fine" he had expected her to jump at him and start whining as she usually did.

"Tell me Sakura is this fine too?" He paused and leaned over to lick the tip of her nose.

Her cheeks flared red and she howled. "It burns!" She scraped at her face with her nails. Sakura threw herself down and began to writhe all over the ground letting out earsplitting cries as though she were dying. Finally she sat up.

"Too bad too bad. There could have been possibilities" Gaara said as he began to walk away.

Her face turned red once more. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" She cried at his back.

A/N: YAY The story is rather cheerful and upbeat.


	2. I like to smoke my breakfast

"Tell me Sakura is this fine too?" He paused and leaned over to lick the tip of her nose.

Her cheeks flared red and she howled. "It burns!" She scraped at her face with her nails. Sakura threw herself down and began to writhe all over the ground letting out earsplitting cries as though she were dying. Finally she sat up.

"Too bad too bad. There could have been possibilities," Gaara said as he began to walk away.

Her face turned red once more. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" She cried at his back.

A/N: YAY The story is rather cheerful and upbeat.

A/N: I'm enjoying writing this story. Which is why I'm already working on another chapter. Heh. So get ready. Here it comes!

Hoshi: I don't own Naruto

Gaara: Thank god

Hoshi: Oo You don't believe in god

Gaara: but if I did I would thank him

Hoshi: It could be a her you know!

Gaara: Oo Riiighhhttt next your going to tell me that you're a female.

Hoshi: I am! –snarls-

Gaara: Shit –leaps into the story-

Hoshi: That's what I thought

A/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter is for you guys. By the way. You guys should see my myspace. I have one entirely made for my friends (Heh.. They have yet to notice its all Gaara/Sakura) And…. Reviewers and such Heh. Check it out!

http/profile. meant nothing drop it Sakura" Gaara looked heatedly over his shoulder at Sakura.

She'd been pestering him since he'd licked her nose and said those ominous words to her 'Too bad there could have been possibilities'. Since that day at school she bugged him about it every time they talked.

"What did it mean!" She wailed latching onto his pillow and waving it around dramatically.

"I was joking!" Gaara growled at her.

Sakura went deathly quiet. Her face turned into that of a brick walll. Next her eyes narrowed and a her lips twisted into a dark sneer. "You never joke" she sounded serious.

He looked over at her rather startled by the sudden change. He'd never seen this side of her. Looking closer he noted the sweat trailing down her brow vanishing into her hair. Her face was slowly bleeding red. Option 1: Sakura was pissed beyond belief OR Option 2: Sakura was going to die of lack of oxygen.

She did neither. Instead she burst out laughing. Her hands clutched her sides. "Oh my goddess I thought you said you were joking aha ha aha" She gasped wiping tears from her eyes.

"I did" he muttered.

"You don't joke"

"Don't press the matter' He growled looking rather irritated at her laughing at him only moments before.

"If you insist upon being so stubborn." She shrugged dropping his pillow and flopping across it.

"Your messing up my bed" He muttered sorely.

"You don't sleep in it"

"That's because you're always in it!" His voice raised into a shout.

Sakura let out a soft squeak. Her hands clapped over her ears. It was a habit she picked up whenever someone raised his or her voice at her. Though it didn't block out the voices it made her feel better in some small way.

Gaara bit his tongue staring down at the bed. Her face was held in a cringe as though preparing for him to hit her.

"Panda's on the shelf above your head if you want him" He muttered. It was his way of apologizing.

Panda was the present she'd given him while she was a freshman. She'd giggled and told him it looked like him. 'In the cute sort of nose twitching way'.

He'd never let anyone touch it. He'd literally attacked Temari when she'd pulled it from his shelf in one of her cleaning modes.

Sakura's eyes visibly brightened. She tilted her head a bit unsure of what he had said.

"Females like to latch onto soft cuddly things when they insecure don't they?" Gaara questioned looking down at the girl curled under his blankets.

Blushing slightly the pink haired teenager brought the toy to her chest and cooed happily. "It smells like you" she grinned cheerfully as she buried her nose in the faux fur behind its left ear.

"Whatever. I'm not a female. I don't require such things" He answered waving a hand at her dismissively.

"Hai. I suppose not," she answered rolling over and attempting to drift off to sleep.

"Night" He muttered closing the shades and the door.

"Night" she answered back already half asleep.

Gaara settled at the foot of the bed to play video games. He turned on his play station and began to go through his games. Though he had a lot of games. Some, people had never heard of. None of them seemed very appealing. Finally he settled on resident evil.

"Shut that off" Sakura said rousing from her drowsy state.

"I've almost beat it" He muttered waving a hand over his shoulder at her.

Her green eyes were trained on the picture of a zombie getting closer and closer. Twitching violently she threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Its not very realistic anyway." She snapped back.

During the time his face was trained on the screen she'd crawled to the end of the bed and her hand was hovering above the power button.

"Save before I shut it off" Sakura said in an even tone.

"You wouldn't"

The screen flashed to the blue input screen that was normally found upon turning to channel three or four.

"I did" she answered.

Sputtering at the girl he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Get off my bed"

"Get out of my life"

"You ruined my window"

"You put my head through it!"

"Sorry"

A silence fell over the two. They'd fought almost everyday of existing. Never had Gaara paused after something to apologize.

She felt horrible. All she'd done since he'd helped her was yell at him. She'd argued. Taken his bed. And been the most horrible best friend. It was his window he had to pay to get fixed. Her head could heal in time.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at school tomorrow." The girl stood up and headed out the door not bothering a proper farewell. She slipped out the door grabbing her shoes as she went.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto stared at the pink haired kunoichi stunned.

She was wearing her usual ninja headband. From her wrist to her elbow was black fishnet. Hiding her torso was a red shirt with cookie monster on it. Cookie monster was secretly a weakness of hers. She found him hilarious no matter how sad she was. I mean who couldn't love a monster who eats sweets? For pants she wore baggy pants you might find in Gaara's closet. They were baggy and covered in chains and studs. The pants themselves might be considered weapons.

"Morning Naru Naru" she said. Calling him by the nickname she'd given him as a freshman.

"Morning" Sasuke said giving her a emotionless glance over his shoulder.

The girl looked fabulous even in this outfit. It was true she would stick out. How many cheerful pink haired Goths with toddlers role models did you run into?

The girls in the school had backed off as she'd appeared on the scene with Gaara. Now that she was with her old team she was a likely target. What made it worse was she'd be easy to spot dressed as she was.

Naruto was the nice guy. He wore a blinding orange hoody and matching orange cargo pants with simple black sneakers.

Sasuke's outfit wasn't so simple. He was what you would call emo. In other words socially inept. ((Emo's don't kill me! –flails-)) He wore a pair of black pants. His hoody was black with a picture of a bloody knife on it. On his feet he wore classic converses.

As long as Sasuke had known Sakura he'd been rather cruel to her. But she didn't seem to mind. In fact she merly tilted her head and laughed. Upon a few occasions he'd made her cry. Not that he cared or kept count of how many times he'd made her cry anyway.

"I want to eat Ramen for lunch" Naruto whined.

"Then eat it for lunch" Sasuke stated as though it were obvious in a monotone voice.

"Ramen sounds great!" Sakura said throwing a fist in the air.

"First period hasn't even begun yet" Sasuke said giving the two dry looks.

"Its good to plan ahead. Sakura taught me that" Naruto said puffing his chest out.

"Hai!" She agreed.

"Lunch isn't that important" Sasuke interrupted.

The two stared at Sasuke as though he were stupid. It was the only time they were technically allowed to go off campus. Of course it was the single most important thing to them during the school day.

Gaara watched from the other side of the courtyard cursing at the girl from under his breath. He could already see the girls pointing at Sakura with scrunched up faces as though they'd smelt something foul.

With eyeliner spread thickly around his eyes he shot some of them warning glares. Then slowly he turned and headed off campus. If she didn't want him around then he wouldn't be around. It wasn't like he looked foreword to going to school.

Sakura had been around long enough to show him some sort of companionship. It was only expected she'd take off like everyone else.

He stared one last time at the pink haired beauty. She was laughing and flailing her arms as though she were a bird. Naruto was jumping up and down nodding his head. Where as Sasuke was watching from the corner of his eye acting like he didn't know the two hyperactive teenagers.

As though sensing his stare she looked up and towards him. A warm smile lit her face and she went rushing after him in a blur of crushed autumn leaves.

"Gaa-chan?" She'd used his nickname and looked at him rather confused to why he was leaving school. The place where she, his best friend was at the given moment.

A smile tugged lightly on his lips. Of course she'd never leave him. She would forever be stuck on his side like a rash on a babies butt. Sakura was the one who'd found him and dragged him through everything. Whether it was her quietly chewing on her pencil in the corner of his room. Or her leaping over her desk to maul Ino who'd been calling Gaara names since she'd seen him.

Still she stood before him with her hair blowing in the wind. Her face was flushed and deep in her eyes a look of hurt. Since she'd followed him freshmen year he always had invited her to skip school with him or at least tell her he was going to go.

"Just for a cigarette"

"Doesn't sound like a healthy breakfast to me"

"What do you know? Your only 16" He muttered rolling his eyes.

"More mature than you!"

"Says the girl wearing cookie monster"

"I hope he eats your cookies while your asleep"

"Shut up or he'll eat you in your sleep" Gaara countered childishly.

She let out a giggle. "He only eats cookies"

"Yeah… But no one ever said I don't bite"

"Pervert!" she cried flailing her arms around childishly.

"Only when your around" He answered lighting his stick of rat poison.

The girl turned around to face him. Her hair lightly fluttered around her face.

"Your really pretty when you aren't flailing around" He said brushing her hair out of her eyes and leaning down to brush his lips around hers.

Sakura blushed slightly. Her cheeks felt like they were burning. As he pulled away and straightened back to his full height she beamed up at him. Sometimes it wasn't so bad to have a best friend. If best friends were like him she'd have a million.

"The bell rang" She murmured trying to fill the awkward silence.

"So what?" He grunted putting out the cigarette.

A/N: YAY Best friend of doom!


	3. Sick day

**Hoshi**: Well another chapter

**Gaara**: And unfortunately I'm still alive to be part of this.

**Hoshi**: Your not very nice.

**Gaara**: You wouldn't be either if you had to deal with Sakura…

**Sakura**: What about me! –glares-

**Gaara**: Nothing… except. You brush you teeth with MY tooth brush. You never shut up. Naruto and you never stop eating. You snore. Oh right… And you have a crush on emo kid!

**Sakura**: -blushes- I don't like Sasuke!

**Hoshi**: Err.. This could go on forever. Start story!

Sakura blushed slightly. Her cheeks felt like they were burning. As he pulled away and straightened back to his full height she beamed up at him. Sometimes it wasn't so bad to have a best friend. If best friends were like him she'd have a million.

"The bell rang" She murmured trying to fill the awkward silence.

"So what?" He grunted putting out the cigarette.

Chapter 3: Best friends

"Would you hurry up?" Sakura was hovering over Gaara's slumped figure.

"I'm not going to school today" He said waving a hand at her dismissively.

"Aww why not?" She asked leaning over him.

"I don't want to have to bother with everyone today" He answered shrugging at her.

"What about me?"

Gaara looked up at her. Her eyes glowed a bright emerald with curiosity. Her lips were pulled into a slight pout as she looked down at the place he was sitting.

"Your… Not everyone" He answered shrugging his shoulders.

Gaara ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were closed lazily and both his hands pressed to the bench he'd been sitting on.

"You don't look so good" she muttered pressing a cool hand to his heated face.

"Its just a headache" he muttered brushing her hand away.

"Your temperature is high"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to school" He growled at her.

She ignored his hostile looks and gave his shoulder a soft push. "You go home and get into bed.. I'll be over after school" She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a sharp look from under her lashes.

Gaara grasped her arm and hauled himself to his feet. "I'm going home but don't expect me to get into bed if I'm not tired" he grumbled at her.

"Never" she smiled at him.

Gaara stood from the bench he was settled on. They'd always hung out at the run down train station since they'd met. Once and awhile he'd spray paint different things on the walls while she sat near by laughing and pointing out small mistakes or sheepishly writing her name and the date in sharpy.

It was cold out. Cold enough to see his breath. Holding in a shiver he headed to his house not once looking back to see Sakura heading off in the opposite direction.

The day dragged on. He moved from the couch to his bed. Then back he returned to watch the tv. Gaara was too tired to get up and make himself something to eat. Through the middle of the day he found a bottle of painkillers and took a few. They didn't seem to help any. Underneath the hoody he wore, his form trembled. Sweat trickled down his forehead. Sickness wasn't something Gaara no Subaku was accustomed to. Surely Shukaku was up to something. This was a tactic the demon was using to get free. Between his delirious thoughts and his drowsy spells of staring at the ceiling the door had swung open.

Gaara pushed his head off the arm of the couch and threw himself off the edge into a crouching position.

"Gaara!" A female voice scolded.

Allowing his vision to adjust he saw Sakura staring down at him. She had a silly little red hat on her head with a ball hanging off it. Covering her hands were red mittens that went with a red cloak thrown carelessly over her shoulders. Her lashes fluttered softly to rid snowflakes that had gathered there. In other words she was gorgeous.

Gaara grunted rubbing his eyes. Being sick did weird things to his thought pattern. Sakura had always been cute in the 'innocent little girl way'. But now she seemed to be something other than a silly kid in elementary school.

Sakura giggled and set down the container in her hands. She pulled her mittens off and placed them on the counter.

Next she unfastened the hook on her cloak letting it drop carelessly to the ground.

"Feel free to make yourself at home" he grumbled looking at the mess she was starting to create with her dropping random items of winter clothes.

"Your still pale. Did you sleep at all?" She circled the couch.

His response was a grunt.

"I brought soup over" She called on her way out of the room. Sakura entered his room, pulling the blanket from his bed she entered back into the living room and tossed it at the bottom of the couch.

"Soup?" Gaara looked interested. Sakura never cooked, not ever for herself. She normally left home alone and grabbed something to eat. After eating she came home and went to sleep. Her family didn't exactly get along. They were strongly opposed to having a ninja in the family. The fact her ninja skills weren't up to par with the rest of the others in her class didn't help but fuel to the fire. But on the other hand she did have good grades besides from her nin practice.

"Of course.." She pulled the blankets over him in one smooth motion.

Again she left the room this time returning with the steaming bowl of soup.

"Food" He sat up to stare at the bowl.

"Slow down there pal"

Sakura next put two pillows behind him to keep him propped up.

"I can eat on my own" he growled snatching the spoon from her hands so she wouldn't get any thoughts.

Smiling she settled on the other side of the couch to watch him noiselessly eat his food.

He held out the bowl wordlessly. In fact he did a lot of things without words.

She stared at the half full bowl in dismay. "Did it taste bad?" She inquired.

"Its hot" He answered looking at her expectantly.

"Blow on it" She answered holding the bowl back out to him.

"I'm tired" he shrugged.

"Errr…" She blew on the bowl. Deciding it was cool enough she passed it back to him.

"Still hot" He held the bowl back out.

"It is not!" she snatched it from his hands and took a spoonful.

The soup was just barely hot. Her emerald eyes narrowed at him.

"Eat it… It will make you feel better"

Cursing at Sakura, Gaara took the bowl back and finished it off with a long slurp.

"Better?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Much" she answered leaving the room.

The scarlet haired teenager snapped his fingers, the light turned off accordingly. The tv flickered on as she switched through the channels boredly. The truth was he was bored out of his mind and too aware to fall asleep. A soft pressing to his face made him look up into the black ringed eyes of Panda.

"Sakura… What is the meaning of this?" He picked up the stuffed toy by the back of its neck.

"Well… You looked like you were in need of something soft and cuddly" she blushed and shuffled her feet. "When I'm sick my mom always brings me one of my favorite plushies"

Gaara pulled the black and white stuffed animal under the blanket keeping it close. Though he didn't want to look stupid with the animal he didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings. After all she did bother to come over and risk getting sick. She even bothered to cook soup. Something out of a cheesy book. But nonetheless he felt better.

The bottom of the couch sank down as she took a seat. The blankets lifted and she curled against the back of his legs.

"I hope you feel better Gaara" she said closing her own eyes.

"You didn't put the soup away" He muttered staring down at her.

"I'm too tired to do it right now" she answered pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"That's my excuse" Gaara cringed at the jab of pain to his head.

"Go to sleep" she murmured softly.

"Your knee is in my back" He whined.

"Your ass is in my face" She snapped.

"I'm sick" He countered as an excuse.

"I was worried about you all day" she answered. "I had no time to nap""

Gaara sighed softly and nuzzled his pillow. Sakura had no doubt been latched onto this one for the past week she spent hanging out at his house. Her scent was all over it. Closing his eyes halfway he let out a sneeze. Lavender and mint. What an amusing scent she had. He'd probably bother her about it later. Just to get a rise out of her. Or maybe her eyes would spark and she'd throw a pillow or something on a shelf at him again.

She was snuggled against his legs. Her arms thrown carelessly around his knees. It was rather awkward. Everything about her was a little bit different. Where the fan-girls flocked to Sasuke she wandered away as he gained his popularity and headed off towards the person no one wanted to be caught dead with. She was always at his house. Almost it seemed she lived there. Why didn't they ever go to her house? He'd ask her when she woke up.

Sakura let out a soft groan and kicked out sending him off the couch along with the blanket.

Growling at her he sat up and rubbed his head. How could she kick so hard while she was still asleep. Stupid inhuman strength. Settling on the edge of the couch he watched her. She was breathing normally but her forehead was creased as though she were concentrating on something. Suddenly a rush of words came out of her mouth. They came so fast they might as well of been in another language. There was something about her house. Then her dog. Something about Ino. And finally his named was mentioned.

Rubbing his pounding head he leaned against the couch and draped the blanket over her sleeping form. "Don't get use to it" He muttered as though she were sleeping on his bed for another night.

"mmrrfff right Gaa-chan" she squeaked softly and vanished under the covers.

Gaara's lip shot up into a feral smirk. "Don't call me that" Though he said it. He didn't stop smiling that crazy smile and he didn't move.

"I'm heading back to bed. Don't make too much of a mess Sakura" He muttered. The teenager paused for a moment to pick up Panda and walked out of the room. Fall onto his own bed he latched onto Panda. "Heh. She never needs to know" He muttered drifting off into a light sleep.

He was prodded awake all to soon by Temari.

"Sakura said you were sick"

"Go away I'm sleeping" He rolled over gloomily.

"Fine… But Gaara" Temari paused by the door. "You dropped something" she picked up Panda from the floor and threw him on the bed. "Don't worry I won't tell Sakura you sleep with him unless you do something your not suppose to" she winked and vanished leaving Gaara alone to fume in the darkness.

Older sisters were quite troublesome and never very good at keeping there word. He could always threaten her and she'd never tell a word. With that as a last thought he closed his eyes once more.

There were two squealing voices from outside the room. Gaara groaned burying his face in his pillow. He would have no time to threaten his sister now. Sakura and her were squealing cheerfully outside the door. There were a few loud thumps. He could only guess the two were jumping in circles together.

"Gaa-chan" An all too familiar voice squealed from the doorway. The bed bounced almost making Gaara fall off onto the floor.

Closing his eyes to keep calm he spoke. "Yes Sakura?"

"I'm glad you like Panda" she said peering up at him from under her lashes.

"Go away" he rubbed his eyes only wanting sleep.

"Don't be so grumpy" she whined bouncing on the bottom of his bed making it impossible to sleep.

"I'm not grumpy" He snarled giving her a blood shot glare.

She let out a startled yelp and leaned close to him.

Her tongue trailed across the tip of his nose. "Panda kisses" she cheered softly.

He looked like he popped a blood vessel. Closing his eyes and twitching slightly he took a deep breath.

His eyes opened again. They were still blood shot but he looked a bit calmer. "Go play with Kankuro Sakura. I need some rest" He said as though talking to a child.

"You could just say PLEASE let me get some sleep instead of sending me to play with your perverted brother" she muttered sourly.

"Go" he growled.

"Night Gaara" Her lips brushed innocently over his forehead.

He kept a steady glare on her until the door was shut firmly after her. As the door shut a small smile flickered to his face. Sakura had a way of making him feel better even when he wanted to kill her. It was just how she was.

A/N: wow… Another chapter filler. Hoshi get to work –stabs muse with spork-

Hoshi: I'm not your muse. I'm your inner you.

Faith: …. You're the writer do something right for a change!

Hoshi: At least the end was cute!

Faith: I wrote the end

Hoshi: My vacation get use to it!

Gaara: I don't smile –gathers sand-

Hoshi: It was her idea –vanishes-

Faith: Writers block? –runs away-

Gaara: -sigh- I need a better job than playing bishy for fan-girls to swoon over.

Hoshi: I'm here apologizing for Faith. She's bit off… Sorry the story has been lacking lately. There were a few fluffy bits in there. BUT Shukaku in the next chapter will surely throw things out of balance! That should be amusing. I will of course provide stuff for Faith to use in writing that chapter. It seems worth my time. Until then Let the ink spill!

Faith: stupid muse! Finally come up with an idea at the end of the chapter –strangles inner self-


	4. Goodbye

"Sakura your over here enough why don't you just move in?" Temari said sarcastically patting the pink haired girl on the back.

"My dad wouldn't like that" she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't you introduce us to him sometime?" Temari leaned over the counter on her elbows.

"…My dad? He's umm… Not sociable" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't we meet your mom then?" Kankuro said cutting into the girl's conversation.

"She's always on missions" Sakura said shrugging.

Kankuro and Gaara were firmly planted on the couch staring at the tv. They'd just come across a game they didn't know they owned. Of course… This happened quite often. But never the less it was still amusing.

"I want to meet your dad" Gaara finally spoke up.

"No" Sakura said shoving her face into her bowl of oatmeal.

"C'mon Sakura… Gaara is anti-social but we still love him" Kankuro threw his arm around the fuming form of Gaara.

"Forget it" she answered rolling her eyes. "They don't need to meet anyone." She munched quietly on her cereal all while thinking to herself.

"It's the weekend chill out" Temari hit Sakura on the head with her apron she was removing.

There was a growl from the couch. Gaara pushed himself up to his feet and crossed his arms glaring at Temari.

"Chill were just playing" Temari squeaked. The blonde took off down the hallway vanished into her room.

"Gaara!" Sakura stood up pushing her chair in. The girl was a head shorter than him. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot waiting for an explanation.

Gaara still had his arms crossed. His glare landed upon the girl. It didn't soften nor did it get harder to the point he was glaring a hole into her head. He leaned forward. His breath brushed against her cheeks. Her face flushed red noticing how close they were.

"Lets go meet your dad" He said in a low whisper, he grabbed her arm and pulling her towards the door.

Her eyes got wide realizing she was imagining the thought of him getting even closer. Finally she snapped to her senses.

"Its not a good idea" she was pulling as hard as she could to get free.

He let go of her hand and walked towards her house alone. He'd 'walked her home' many times. In reality all he'd done was follow after her quietly to make sure none of the drunks would prey upon her small figure.

Sakura trotted after him pleading that he not go to her house.

"Gaara-chan!" she stopped in the middle of the street. Her eyes were shining with an emotion he hadn't seen since the fan girls had chased her down.

"Why?" He looked at her with his arms crossed looking rather stern.

"N.. never mind I was just being stupid." She rushed to stand at his side.

Her swirled upon her finding something with her stories out of place. Both of his hands clamped down tightly on her upper arm. He pushed her into the rough wall of the nearest building. His emerald eyes narrowed at her.

Sakura whimpered. Her back scraped painfully against the sandstone of the building. Holding her tightly against the wall, looking into her eyes with that crazed look he got at times he began to speak.

"Tell me Sakura…"His voice was rougher than normal. "Does he hit you" His fingers trailed over her throat caressingly.

Gaara leaned in. His hands slid from her shoulders to either side of her on the wall. The breath was hot on her ear. It was threatening. Her form trembled against his.

"Let me go!" She ducked her head to one side to get away from him.

He leaned in closer. His lips brushed the shell of her ear as he talked. "Does he make you do things?"

"Gaara" the girl cried trying to push him off. Her face was turning red.

"Does he neglect you" Her best friend dropped his head on her shoulder. His voice was still a low growl that sent shivers down her spine.

The two pale arms on either side of her slowly moved. His fingertips trailed down her arms.

"He hasn't done anything" Sakura whimpered softly. Gaara had never acted like this before. It was a scary new feeling. She didn't know what to do. Was this his way of being sweet? Or was he about to kill her? A tremor ran through her. Fear.

Pulling away his pale eyes glimmered dangerously at her. His lips trailed briefly over hers. "Are you afraid of him" He whispered now in a hushed voice.

She didn't look at him right away. Her lips tingled slightly. But what he was saying was serious. The way he looked at her so intense. She couldn't help but utter a small "Yes"

"I'll do what no other friend would do for you," He growled softly lowering his face to the crook of her neck.

She leaned her head back against the freezing building wall behind her.

"Wh-what will you do?" Her pulse rose.

"I'll kill him" He stared her in the face now. A sick smirk tugging at his lips. There was a strange glimmer in his eyes again.

"No! He's my father" She latched onto his arm pleadingly.

"He scares you" The red head answered keeping her back pressed almost painfully into the wall.

"B..but." Her lower lip began to tremble. Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes. "You can't" she whispered her hands clenched in his shirt.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes" She bowed her head to hide the freely flowing tears.

He tilted her head up with his thumb and forefinger. "I won't harm him Sakura" For a moment her cheeks flared with the silly notion he was going to kiss her again. Then his lips lowered to her cheeks stealing away the innocent tears she'd shed.

A warm hand fell over hers as he pulled away. "Introduce me to your father" he murmured looking at her as he usually did.

"Gaara-chan?" She looked up confused.

"I want to meet the man that raised you" he answered quirking his brow at her.

"Hai" She answered looking a bit more stable than she had a few moments ago. "Lets go!"

Sakura's house was big. But by no means a mansion. She padded in softly. Looking from side to side as though she were guilty or nervous she called quietly. "Daddy?"

A deep voice answered her.

"Sakura .. Is that you?"

"Yeah its me" she answered taking a deep breath and motioning for Gaara to follow her into the living room. In the chair closest to the arch of the kitchen was her father. He was wearing a leaf village headband and his hair was long sleek black. He almost looked too young to be her father.

"You brought a friend?" He looked up at her curiously.

Sakura never brought anyone over besides Uchiha and Naruto and that was quite a few years ago.

"…This is my .. friend" She paused "Gaara" She finished.

Her father looked calm. His eye twitched violently. Then he seized her arm. "He's a demon Sakura"

"No he's not!" Sakura let out a cry as his fingers dug into her arm harder.

"This is where you've been spending all your time?" Her father demanded.

Sakura looked down to one side. "Hai" She answered quietly.

There was a loud slap and she went flying. It wasn't something she had been expecting. Her cheek stung, the tears that made their way down it didn't help.

"Tell me Sakura! Are you going to kill your parents like he did his!" her father towered over her smaller form.

"He's my best friend" she whispered holding her cheek with one hand.

Gaara's eyes blazed. It was true. He himself considered himself a monster. But to see his best friend hurt about it was obscene. The red head quietly stood there. She told him not to get in the way. To stay out of things. Not to hurt her father.

Sakura was staring at the floor now. Her eyes were blank. Like she wasn't even in her head right now.

"I'm not going to stop seeing Gaara" she finally said standing up to her full height. Her eyes clamped shut and her face wrinkled prepared for another slap to the face.

"Go to your room!" Her father roared.

Without thought the girl broke from the room and tore up the stairs glad to get away from her angry father.

The older man turned on Gaara now. "Please stay away from my daughter" He almost sounded desperate as though Gaara were going to kill her. "I just want to raise her right" His words cut off. Broken words and bits of phrases came through now. "I just want Sakura to be loved" He said quietly.

Gaara was silent. His eyes were calculating. Love. The girl needed love. It was something he couldn't do for her. But if only so she'd be happy then Gaara would stay away. Nodding his head slowly he stalked out the door towards his house. Anger bubbled off of him causing people to back away as he walked through the crowd. Sakura, he was already wondering what he'd do with an empty bed. Who would cook for him when he was sick? Would she stay at home now? Was it all really over…? Just like that? A stupid high school fly by forget and run friendship?

Sakura was alone once more. Brush her hair. Brush her teeth. Go to school. She twirled in the courtyard in her dress. She hadn't seen Gaara since Friday. It had been three days. A bit too long for her taste.

A glimpse of red got her hopes up. She looked up only to find some other boy with red hair. "damn" She muttered heading for the front door of the school.

"Get up Gaara!" Temari threw her shoe at the red head.

"I'm already up what do you want?" He growled dangerously at her.

"Time for school"

"I'm not going" He shook his blanket off and pushed the window open a crack. Carefully he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Temari stared wide eyed at the red headed boy. He hadn't refused to go to school since Sakura had started showing up and hanging everywhere. The girl was a heaven sent gift.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked. Her brother and her though they got along now. And she was a 'little' less fearful of him. They never talked about serious matters.

"There's nothing to talk about" He growled flicking his cigarette stub at her.

A/N: Oo I'm ending it here because I haven't updated in forever and its 6:11 A.M. Just before school. I have to get this up then go to school… Joy and I'm soooo TIRED! Anyway. I hope this chapter spiced things up. IF you have any suggestions let me know!


	5. Return of the mighty Panda

Best friends: Again Hoshi forgot what chapter were on OO;;;;;

Sweat covered pale skin. Pink hair fell down her back in a tangled mass of silk. She was laying on the pavement groaning softly. Her stomach felt queasy and her mouth was dry.

Gaara wasn't around anymore. Her eyes would glow at the mention of his name and she'd smile pleasantly. Her attention was rapt as soon as she'd heard his name. But she made no more motion towards the fact she missed him. No one would have guessed how much she really did miss him. She'd fallen back into her old ways. Continuously training until her legs trembled and she had to rest.

Blood dashed her fingertips where she dug into a rope to pull herself up to the ceiling. She had to be just as good as Naruto and Sasuke. There were no if ands or buts. It was her way of crying out for her best friend. Trying to fill the void where he was at one point.

She stood making the blood return to her legs. They prickled cheerfully with the return of blood flow.

Her hands hit the bag of sand in front of her.

"Your weak" Sasuke muttered from where he was holding the other side of the bag to keep it still.

"Leave her alone Sasuke!" Naruto waved his hand over his head cheerfully.

"You know they girls are just going to hurt you if your not strong enough" Sasuke said not missing a beat.

"I don't care" she replied softly. Her head turned down and she let out a soft sigh.

"Did Gaara make you this weak?" Now the ebony haired male seemed to be mocking her.

"…Gaara" Her eyes glowed softly almost tenderly as her hand flew across his face leaving a hand print. "You don't know anything" She answered quietly. Her eyes closed and she left the large court of the Uchiha clan.

"Gaara come get something to eat" Temari spooned what she claimed to be Miso soup into a bowl.

It was surprisingly good. Though it looked nothing like miso soup. Gaara ate quietly. He didn't mind his siblings quite to much. In fact they often told him things about school.

"I heard a girl hit the prince" Kankuro said referring to Sasuke as the prince.

"Sounds about right" Temari answered her brother. She took another spoonful in her mouth and let out a sigh. "…It's a bit hot" she muttered trying to comment on the food.

Gaara's emotionless eyes fixed on her. "Your soup is fine."

"Sakura-san?" The locker room lights flicked on revealing the mess that was the once glorious pink haired girl.

A soft cough was all she received in response. Gaara still hadn't bothered to show his face. Pale hands fluttered to her eyes and she wiped away the tears. Crying now was stupid. He wasn't going to come back.

"…A-are you okay?" Hinata, Naruto's love interest squeaked.

"Yes… Its nothing. My leg just started acting up" the Pinkette said with a vibrant smile.

"Right! Lets get back to class." A cheerful voice cut in between the two. It belonged to no other than Ten Ten. The girl never stopped smiling. Whether it was because she was playing with knives or because she was falling down a flight of stairs.

Sakura took her seat. She looked to the seat in front of herself. Still no sign of Gaara. Vacantly she stared at the empty seat.

"Haruno?" A female asked.

"Hai" She answered nonchalantly.

"This is for you" The girl dropped a folded piece of paper on her desk. "I'm sorry I'm the one that gave it to you" She walked away her skirt swishing after her as she made her way back to her own desk.

Haruno… We've never liked you. But hitting the beloved prince of this school is unacceptable. Meet 'us' outside the gym after school.

Sakura trudged quietly out of the room. She saw it coming a few days ago when the girls began to walk away from her when she came down the hallway. But hadn't paid any attention to it. They whispered whenever she was around. Sakura made her way out the doors. Sure the girls were viscous but they were only girls. She trained with males. That had to mean something didn't it?

It was still second hour when she took her seat leaning against the gym's back doors. She was still sitting there after school when they poured around the building to surround her in half a circle.

"Lets get this over with" She said. Only a few girls around her heard.

"Hai, its good to see your mistake Haruno Sakura"

The girl was a bit too self righteous for Sakura's taste.

"What are my crimes first?" Sakura asked using the building to pull herself to her feet.

"Tarnishing 1 Uchiha Sasuke's face"

"Guilty" Sakura said wrinkling her face up slightly.

One of the girls vanished from her line of vision and returned with what looked like a bat.

"Your not that crazy" Sakura whipped her head around to look about her.

"No… were not" One of the girls stepped forward and dealt her a blow with her fist that sent her head snapping back.

A kick to the ribs. Another to the face. Eventually Sakura ducked her head into her hands to shield it from the girls. They continued. Finally happy with the damage they left just as they came.

"Morning Gaara" Temari chimed cheerfully.

A dark shadow fell over the yard. Beyond the usual tree in their plain yard, there was a soft fluttering of pink.

The source was from the only girl known to have pink hair. Sakura Haruno. She was leaning against the tree not noticing where she was. Her muscles ached painfully. Wiping a droplet of rain from her arm she let out a groan. It wasn't her day. Green eyes focused on the street sign. She was in front of Gaara's house and didn't even notice it.

"He won't notice if I just … take a small break here" she giggled softly. "He's not one for observation" she added almost silently. Her back pressed against the large tree in his front yard and she closed her eyes falling asleep in the rain.

Temari went about making oatmeal. It looked like oatmeal… tasted like oatmeal… had no flavor like oatmeal.

Gaara pushed his bowl away and headed out the front door curious to find out what they pink fluttering was. Standing in front of the pink haired girl's sleeping form he cursed. Why did she do this to him?

She was asleep, rain falling down on her. Of course she didn't notice that it was raining. There were a few angry red marks dotting her arms that were unshielded from the rain. Lighter colored ones fell across her cheek. One above the right eye. Her eyes were circled in black. As though black eyeliner smeared. But this wasn't the case.

Gaara's fingers brushed over one of the angry marks. She made no motion to wake up.

"Get up" A fresh cigarette pressed to his lips as he lit it. Behind him his black trench coat brushed the muddy ground softly.

Her eyes flickered open. To the sight of pale hands holding the cigarette to lips. Two dark eyes glimmered at her harshly. Just like when she'd met him.

"Picture perfect gothic kid" her eyes slid closed again as she pulled herself up. A few times she slipped in the mud causing the soft flesh to scrape the ground painfully.

Silently he gazed at her as though to ask if she were okay.

"Don't worry about me" she said cheerfully. The girl pumped a fist into the air. Her muscles protested but that didn't stop her from the attempt at looking happy and cheerful.

"I won't" He answered turning away from her and heading to his front door.

Behind him he heard her walk up the steps. Her hands clenched around the railing for the most part she was pulling herself up them.

"We need to talk" Sakura murmured using the counter to steady herself as she made her way into his room. Taking her usual in the corner she leaned against the wall.

"Make yourself comfortable" He growled sarcastically at the girl.

"Can't you be civil for once?" She snapped back loosing her temper for a moment.

Gaara said nothing. He merely dropped his cigarette and snuffed it out with one of his black combat booted feet.

"Listen… I know.. were not best friends anymore… Can't we try to get along?" She murmured blushing and looking off to one side.

"What! So you can sneak around behind your father to see me?" He muttered giving her a rather foul glare.

She began to stutter incoherently. She didn't remember it being this hard to talk to Gaara. He'd always been really nice to her. Before at least. "..Maybe?" She finally uttered ducking her head. Her hair swayed and fell behind her ear showing off a rather nasty bruise on her cheekbone.

"Your father hit you?" His eyes gleamed intensely at her.

"No" she answered shrugging her shoulders. Her fingers grazed over it and she laughed quietly. "Oh that old thing… Just an off day" She smiled trying to hide her lie under another fake bubbly laugh.

"So.. Who hit you?" His fingers pushed her hair from her face and tilted her head up to the light so he could have a better look.

"No one" she answered stubbornly.

"…Does it hurt?" He brushed his cheek against her, trying to bring back the comfort he felt with her only weeks ago.

She cringed and nodded her head. "Gaara-san bruises tend to hurt" Without noticing it she'd reverted back to calling him what she called him when she was still a freshmen.

"I thought I was Gaa-chan?" He asked tilting his head at her.

"It was an immature name… Sorry I bothered you by calling you it" she responded.

"It sounded nice when you said it" He answered shrugging his shoulders and sprawling out on his bed. A luxury he'd grown accustomed to since she'd not been taking up the whole space within the last few weeks.

"Can we be friends again?" She asked looking at the ground sheepishly.

"No" he answered. His hand strayed to the shelf where Panda-chan was sitting still. The stuffed animal was in its usual place. Slowly he pulled it down and handed it to her.

"S..So .. Umm.." Carefully she pulled it from his grasp and headed towards his bedroom door in a intense swirl of emotions.

'Rejection' her mind screamed as she spun around the hall and down the stairs towards the front door.

The door shut just before she reached it. Her gaze followed the pale arm that had slammed it. It led up to Gaara. He was staring down at her impassively. "Your not leaving with Panda" He muttered looking off to one side. Sakura was quiet for a moment. She hadn't been around Gaara for some time. It was taking her a moment to translate. Finally the translation came to her. 'Your not leaving'

She gazed up at him and let out a sniffle she'd been holding in. "Your so stupid Gaa-chan" she murmured looking off to one side and sniffling some more.

"So I've been told" He answered.

Shoving his hands in his pockets not quite sure what to say he looked towards the stairs. "Temari has been trying really hard to cook food… She's best at breakfast" Gaara closed his mouth trying not to sound like a female who rambled too much.

"…I call bed" Sakura answered quirking an eyebrow up at him getting the hint. Of course… when didn't she stay the night. Did he really have to ask her to stay?

She vanished from the room. Her footsteps clambered up the stairs and into his room where there was a squeal and the sound of her abusing his pillows.

"…What have I done" he grumbled to himself heading up the stairs after her.

A/N: Okay.. so this chapter wasn't as great as the others were. I was almost tempted to end it here. In fact I may do an alternate chapter where it does end without them becoming friend again. With her just running off and a few glimpses in the hallway and that's it… Ya know… Realistic like ? BUUUTTT that's not much fun and I like to type… Soooooo hee hee another chapter coming up soon. Its going to be a war between Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke is going to do something very… well un-Sasuke like.

Hoshi


	6. sleeping with the enemy

Best friends: Again Hoshi forgot what chapter were on OO;;;;;

A/N: ; hey. I've wanted to work on my other stories. But I really don't know what to do with them. If anyone reads them send me a message. Seriously. SOS Anyway. Now on to view my inner most thoughts:

**Hoshi**: Hello boys and girls. I've returned –bows-

**Faith**: Oo; GO away! –flails-

**Hoshi**: I'll trade you Sesshoumaru for Young Gaara.

**Young Gaara**: -innocently playing in a sandbox-

**Sesshoumaru**: What a foolish waste of time –crushes the sand castle-

**Young Gaara**: ;TTTT; …my … sand castle! –sulks-

**Hoshi**: … He's been really mean lately.

**Faith**: Oo He's suppose to be like that. –squeals and runs to young Gaara picking him up- its okay! I'll bury him in the sand later for you!

--------------With that said. Hoshi… Nor Faith own Naruto… Or for that matter Inu Yasha… Just a vast imagination AND products by the companies/ creators of them----------

"…What have I done" he grumbled to himself heading up the stairs after her.

"Hey Gaa-chan" Sakura asked staring up at him with those huge curious green eyes of hers.

"..hn?"

"Your beginning to sound like Sasuke" she remarked with an impish grin.

Growling upon hearing the name he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Yes?" No one would compare him to the Uchiha brat.

"…Can I sleep with Panda?" She asked a light red tinted her cheeks.

Letting out a soft snort he looked at her with his eye twitching in annoyance. "WHAT A STUPID QUESTION. JUST GO TO SLEEP!" He snapped twirling on his heals so he was faced in the opposite direction of her with his arms still crossed.

She giggled softly and dove beneath the familiar blankets. "I left him downstairs" She murmured after a moment.

"…Stop leaving my stuff everywhere" He answered with a soft sight.

"Can you get him?" She asked half asleep.

"No"

"pwease?"

"No"

"You'll take the bed if I leave!" She whined

"Probably" He answered back in a smug tone.

"..Promise you won't take the bed" She said looking very serious.

"Hai, I won't take the bed" he finally agreed taking a seat on the dark wooded chest at the bottom of the bed.

"…Be back in a moment" she fled from the room running down the hallway and down the stairs. She turned sharply and gazed around the kitchen for all traces of the stuffed animal.

As she was doing so there was a heavy knock at the door. She jumped then casually walked to it as though it were her own house.

"…Hello?" She peered out into the darkness outside of the door.

Ebony piercing eyes and equally as dark hair were in front of her face.

"Good Evening Sasuke!" she said bowing from the waist to him.

He nodded her head to her and pointed up at the rain then back to a car that was broken down across the street. Still he had said nothing. It was just like him to say nothing.

Sakura didn't move. She quirked an eyebrow and let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

He merely pushed past her into the house and shook the rain out of his dark hair. It made his hair cling to his head and his clothes cling to his soaked form.

"You look like a ghost" she observed after a moment with a bright smile. Behind her was a soft shuffling as Gaara stepped into a ray of light that was coming through the window.

"Sasuke" He muttered in greeting. He shot a glare at Sakura wanting to know what the hell the dripping wet Uchiha was doing in his house and further more why he was stripping off his jacket.

"Keep your clothes on your not staying" Gaara snarled fixing his gaze on the other boy.

"Gaa-chan!" Sakura scolded elbowing him in the ribs. "His car broke down. He lives on the other side of the city. Can't he just stay for the night?" She pleaded. Her large green eyes seemed to grow emotionally charged and aimed straight at the homicidal red head.

"Whatever" He answered trying to sound casual. Damn Sakura. Damn her large eyes. Damn her being friends with the Uchiha boy.

"You can sleep on the couch" Sakura said cheerfully as she rushed about gathering blankets and various pillows on the couch.

"Mine" Gaara muttered snatching a body length pillow from a large pile she was carrying down the stairs.

"Mine" she answered back after she'd dropped the pile on the end of the couch and marched back up the stairs.

"I bought it" He answered smugly.

"I use it" She answered putting a hand on her hips.

"You stole it" He tsk'ed her and held it over his head.

"Ahh… But if I stole it from you." She paused "It's mine!" Its mine" she leapt up trying to grab the pillow. Faltering upon her landing she began to flail.

Gaara watched with a slight amazement as Sasuke walked up behind her as though it were a typical thing and steadied her. He left his hand on her shoulder for a second more than need be than began to stalk away back towards the couch.

"Gaa-chan, I'm going to sleep down here tonight!" She cheered throwing her hands into the air.

"Like hell" he muttered reaching to grab at her hand and haul her up the stairs. She stepped backwards and put her hands on her hips. "Getting slow old man" She said wriggling her nose at him.

"Whatever" he twitched angrily then began to walk away.

Sasuke looked fairly amused at their interaction. He was propped up on one of the pillows watching as Gaara walked away and didn't look back.

"He'll get over it. He just sulks a lot" Sakura leapt on the on couch next to him and latched onto a different pillow. She brought it to her chest and sighed softly.

"I've never spent the night in the same house with you before" she said wistfully.

"Get use to it" He muttered in response. The obsidian eyes closed and he inhaled deeply trying to fall asleep.

"Uh… errr" Her face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Why?" she implored innocently.

"Were to be married with in up-coming months" He said as though it were a casual greeting in the morning.

From the top of the stairs emerald eyes narrowed into slits. Gaara exhaled slowly. Everything was supposed to fall back into place where it had been before.

"But… But.. What about love?" Sakura whispered softly in the dark.

"You still love me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura couldn't see him through the dark. If she could she guessed he would be on his back with his hands folded behind his head. He'd be starring smugly at the ceiling to tell him she was still his biggest fan girl.

"..Lets not talk about this right now" she said uneasily. Something pounded painfully in her chest. It squeezed and banged again begging for release. Sakura fell asleep wanting to bang her head as equally as hard into a wall.

Gaara gracefully flowed down the steps. He paused in front of Sakura and scooped up the sleeping teenager.

"You know its not nice to steal away someone's bride in the middle of the night" Sasuke snarled knowing very well Gaara had heard him talking to Sakura.

"Get use to it" He answered turning the prodigies words against him and heading up the stairs. If he hadn't been holding his friend he might have thrown himself at the Uchiha and started to tear the other boy apart. A foolish thing to do. But in the back of his head a small voice coaxed him to do the most horrible of things at times. Most of the time it ended horrible. But with the appearance of his best friend there was the disappearance of the voice.

In the crook of Sakura's arm was Panda being squeezed tightly. He tilted his head slightly and smiled. "Keep him" Gaara said quietly as though she could hear him.

"You can't give back a gift" she said quietly. Her green eyes were splashed with a darker green, meaning she would fall asleep at any moment. Whether he is talking to her or she be attempting to eat something.

"You like him though" Gaara said tilting his head away from the girl.

"Hey Gaara.. Can we sit on the roof again?"

The two spent numerous nights alone on the roof. A lot of time spent up there was because of Temari finding out about a girl spending the night. Need to say the blonde wasn't very cheerful about it. In face she very rarely was cheerful unless it came to her very blissful Shika-kun.

Her hand slipped into his. She didn't wait for an answer. He wouldn't give her one anyway. Rushing to the window she threw it open and turned around to scoot back on the sill. It was a further reach away than what she remembered.

"Need help?" he asked amused at her large eyes and her hands that were firmly knotted in his curtains.

"No" she said in a bit higher pitched voice than she meant to use.

"…If your sure" There was no time to react as the falling sensation filled her. With eyes clenched she waited to hit the ground. Slowly she cracked an eye open. Gaara was starring down at her with his eyes glittering at her brightly. They always seemed to glitter that way when he'd done something either successful or rather something he was more infamous for.

"Are you going to let go of me or what?"

The back of her hoody had caught onto his belt. When she fell she'd merely swung back onto the sill.

She blushed and tried to unhook her hood. Flustered she pulled on it not being able to get free. It may have looked a bit awkward if someone were to come in seeing her face so close to his zipper. But truly it was an innocent act.

She groaned tossing her head backward as though to ask god why he hated her.

On the other hand he merely let out a soft sigh and with a swift movement pulled her free. She still sat on the sill. Her face beamed up at him through the moonlight casting an award-winning smile at her friend.

Unfortunately that was when someone did come in. The door slid open smoothly without a knock.

"..Did I interrupt something?" Came Sasuke's snide voice.

Sakura flailed almost falling out the window again. Gaara twitched snatching up the back of her hood and pulling her in closer to the room to keep her from falling out. Her face lit up red as though she'd really been caught in the act of doing something all teenagers seemed to do.

"Nothing" The pinkette stuttered waving her hand above her head.

"And what if we were?" Gaara answered looking rather coldly at the Uchiha boy. If he had his way from the beginning they would have no reason to be climbing out on the roof. And the Uchiha boy would probably be frostbitten and have to have a few toes hacked off. No biggy. Well not for him anyway. With ulterior motives Sasuke, Sakura's 'friend' was the enemy. Whether that is because he was an arrogant ass. Or because he looked at Sakura with a mildly dazed look on his face.

Sasuke smirked waving a hand over his shoulder. "By all means I'll tell her father they truth. That you and the homicidal red head are having sex. And you wouldn't want it ruined and have the wedding called off"

Silently Gaara cursed in his mind. The black haired boy had a point. They would be screwed if her father thought anything of the sort.

"What do you want?" Gaara began to nudge Sakura towards the sill so she may try to get on the roof again. Secretly he didn't want her to hear what they were speaking about. She'd be upset and hiccupping in only moments.

She tilted her head back over her shoulder and with a still blank face said, "Is that the best you can do. I thought you were an Uchiha" The girl turned her head back to focus on what was in front of her. Grasping firmly onto the edges of the sill she bound up into the dark wetness of the night. The roof was slick under her feet but she didn't care. Droplets from the rain that clung to trees slid off with every burst of wind gently patting her face and blurring her vision.

Gaara chuckled softly. "It seems this is where we part ne? Get out of my house before I come down. Leave everything in its place…" He trailed off not bothering to threaten the pale boy in front of him.

Sasuke still stared at the vacant spot Sakura had been occupying moments ago. For some reason he expected her to leap at him and hug him. Telling her she was happy he came. How very wrong he was. He had expected her to be smarter about things and see that Gaara was a monster. Instead she turned on him. Making him feel like he was the monster here.

The prodigy gathered the remains of his dignity and left.

**Hoshi:** OH yay! Another chapter... Though I think Faith's writing sucks... It appears not everyone does.

**Faith: **I'm sorry I haven't had centuries to perfect my writing like you

**Gaara**: Want me to kill her?

**Faith**: NO!

**Gaara**: ...Stubborn. -walks away-

**Sakura**: Heyyyyy its Gaara -stalks-

**Gaara**: Go away. I have to deal with you enough in the story.

**Sakura**: -blinks- ...How dare you... -puts her hands on her hips and glares-

**Faith**: You know what comes next?

**Hoshi**: Yes -whimpers-

**Faith**: The end -clicks the light off- Mwahahaha


	7. Running away

Gaara chuckled softly. "It seems this is where we part ne? Get out of my house before I come down. Leave everything in its place…" He trailed off not bothering to threaten the pale boy in front of him.

Sasuke still stared at the vacant spot Sakura had been occupying moments ago. For some reason he expected her to leap at him and hug him. Telling her she was happy he came. How very wrong he was. He had expected her to be smarter about things and see that Gaara was a monster. Instead she turned on him. Making him feel like he was the monster here.

The prodigy gathered the remains of his dignity and left.

A/n: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I love you guys. Which is why I'm going to try and get this story out… tonight… Err…. Its 3 a.m. I guess… Today I'll have it out. My friend is a major Sasuke fangirl. I guess I'm tolerable of hearing his name… It's horrible!

**Hoshi**: Good morning all!

**Faith**: Good –twitch- Morning –twitch- Do you know what time it is!

**Hoshi**: Yeah But we just woke up.

**Gaara**: Speak for yourselves.

**Sakura**: HEY! I was up all night too.

**Sasuke**: -smirks- me too.

**Faith**: -twitches- that sounds suggestive.

**Gaara**: No you weren't –glares at Sasuke-

**Sasuke**: Sakura kept waking me up.

**Gaara**: I hate you

**Sakura**: He was snoring is all. –innocent smile-

**Gaara**: I knew there was an explanation for it. –sighs-

-------------------------------Chapter…. --------------

**Hoshi**: It's chapter 7 people!

The rain silently slid down Sakura's face in streaks. It looked almost like she'd been crying. Next to her Gaara was settled comfortably.

"Would you run away with me?" Sakura asked looking up at the blacker than usual sky. A few more raindrops slid down her cheeks.

"…No" Gaara answered looking are her intense as usual.

She returned the look with a shaky smile. "Why.. Umm… Why not?" She hadn't expected that answer from him. He had always done everything with her. Why not run away and make something from nothing too?

"You'd be the one to come with me" He answered smirking at her insecurities.

A faint blush tinged her cheeks as she stared up at him. They were best friends give or take. The two of them starring at one another. A silence fell in-between them.

The world spun around once and Sakura was starring up into the face of her best friend. Her back was pressed lightly to the cold roof. He was close to her. Closer than she ever dared to get to him. A shiver ran through her as the cold of the roof clashed with the warmth of him pressed to her side.

Gaara had placed an arm on one side of her to press against the roof. His other stayed on the side he was sitting on. He leaned down.

Her eyes slowly began to close as he did. Softly his lips pressed to hers. Staking a claim. Pulling away his tongue flitted across his lips. Her lips faintly tasted of strawberries and something that made him want to sleep.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. Her cheeks tinted red. He liked when she blushed. It fit her.

"…Were.. Just … friends" she murmured softly.

With those words Gaara seemed to snap out of it. He stood up swiftly and took his usual position of crossed arms. She was still laying there softly murmuring to herself. Standing herself she nodded her head to him and headed towards the open window.

He followed after her. Just realizing how wet her clothes were Sakura wrung out her sleeves and sighed softly. It was all dead weight.

Noticing her eyes flicker warily at her clothing he sighed softly. "I'll lower you down"

She nodded not saying anything. Which was weird for the usually talkative girl. He mentally shrugged. All of tonight had been weird. Maybe a bit of it tragic. …Just maybe.

His hand clasped around her wrist. She was lighter than he remembered. Then again he hadn't bothered to carry her around since he'd put her head through his windshield.

With a practiced movement he flung her towards the sill. There was the usual thud and squeal as she fell on her ass inside of the window.

The red head sighed softly. With a grace she'd never known before. He slid in. Both of his feet firmly landing and making little noise.

"Can I borrow clothes?" She asked brushing herself off. Slowly he nodded his head and waved his hand in the general direction of his closet. The room was darker than she remembered.

"Turn around" she commanded. Just as she threw her soaked hoody off onto the floor. He swiveled on his heals listening to her throwing her soaked clothing on his floor. Ignoring the fact she was still sliding into a t-shirt he began to snatch up her clothing that was forming puddles on the floor. With a growl at her he stalked off towards the bathroom with his clothes. They slid into the hamper without a problem.

Sakura was standing in his doorway looking sheepish. Her hair splayed across her shoulders messily. The girl looked down for a moment then walked towards him. Briefly warm lips brushed across his cheek as she headed for the couch for once.

Gaara looked back at her vanishing form from the top of the stairs. Walking into his room he slid his clothes off letting them fall on the floor. And just as easily slipped into the fresh warm clothing. Or… rather boxers and the usual chain bound pants. Sakura was probably already asleep.

The insomniac stood in the arch of his doorway wanting to see what she was up to. He briefly though about using Panda as an excuse to go see her. But shook his head, this was his house he could do whatever he wished.

The red head snatched Panda just in case and flew down the stairs, his pants jingling softly. He came around the couch finding Sakura curled up beneath a pile of blankets. The girl looked snug and warm.

Her lips were parted slightly with her soft breath spilling from them. Gaara did what Gaara always does. He crouched at the side of the couch. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned foreword. The couch was no place for her to be sleeping. Not while she was at his house anyway.

He gathered her. Still cocooned in her blankets and headed for the stairs. Sakura blearily stared at him.

"Don't you daredropmeh" She slurred the last part sleepily as they headed up the stairs.

Gaara smiled and let out a soft chuckle. Always so insecure. He dropped her on the bed. And began to walk away.

"Dontcha want a pillow?" She peered sleepily out of her blankets.

"I'll use one on the couch" He answered reassuringly.

"What about a blanket?" She asked giggling softly.

"Couch" he answered shrugging his shoulders at her.

"You didn't tuck me in" She whined softly.

"I didn't intend to" He muttered now leaning against the doorframe to hear her whining. When she was done he'd head off to bed.

"…Right.. night" she muttered rolling over with a sour expression on her face. He merely shrugged. Sleep. And walked down the stairs towards the couch.

After he'd settled in. And was slowly gaining warmth through the use of his blanket. Which he thought was always a pointless thing in having. There was the soft tapping of someone coming down the stairs. They pattered over the couch and looked down at him. He forced his eyes to stay closed and his breathing deep as though he were asleep.

"Stupid Gaa-chan" Skulked Sakura. She leaned down to check and see if he were really asleep. It appeared so.

Her lips touched his cheek then she stood to leave. "Night Gaa-chan!" His hand clamped around her wrist pulling her down. She squeaked softly starring at him with huge eyes.

"That wasn't a kiss"

"Yes it was"

"Not"

"Then was it a kiss" She grumbled unhappily at him.

A smirk splayed across his lips before they touched down on her own.

She squeaked indignantly. Her hand swatted his cheek leaving a faint red mark.

"Don't be a baby" he muttered rolling on his back and chuckling.

"I'm not! Friends don't kiss!" she howled putting her hands on her hips and daring him to respond.

"You kissed my cheek" He answered. The great Gaara refused to pout. But the thought of him pouting made her mentally laugh.

"AHH! So it was a kiss" she pointed at him and raised her eyebrows with an 'I told you so' look.

"Nope"

"C'mon just say I'm right for once. I just want to hear 'your right' for one freaking time before I get old and die Gaara!" She waved her arms around and glared at him. The male didn't move yet.

" What do I get if I say you are?" He now looked interested.

"Anything you want" she crossed her arms.

Just as the smirk pulled at his lips she realized her mistake and before she could take it back he spoke. "Your … right" He answered smugly.

"What do you want?" She asked tilting her head.

"You to go the fuck back to sleep" he growled pulling his blanket up higher.

"what a foul mouth" she muttered on her way out the door.

"Where are you going?" He sat up looking at her irritably.

"To bed"

"I said sleep not walk around aimlessly" he grunted and rolled over to face the couch.

There was the distinct pounding of her running up the stairs followed by the sound of a meteor hitting the bottom of the staircase, which would have been Sakura falling down the stairs. Moment later she was peering down at him with large green eyes.

"I have Panda-chan" she whispered quietly. Innocently she held it up to his face for inspection.

The insomniac, for the first time wanted sleep. He reached back and grabbed her hair pulled her face next to his. "Sleep" He growled letting her go and burying his face in the corner of the couch.

"Hai Gaa-chan!" she slid under the blankets by his feet.

After a bit of squirming she stopped moving. Her fingers gently stroked Panda as though he were alive. One day Gaara would ask her why she bothered to care so much for the stuffed animal. Secretly Temari had an animal she slept with all the time. But going out of your way for said animal would be unheard of even to his strange sister.

"Night" He didn't respond to her soft voice. Carefully she slid out of the blankets. "I have to go home or I'll be in trouble" she whispered quietly. Her lips brushed across his cheek lightly. "See ya at school"

"Bye" He answered back quietly.

In a flurry of bright colored bracelets and his shirt and silk pajama pants she was gone out the door.

Shaking his head he leaned back into his pillows once more. What a strange girl. Like most nights after she'd left he found himself doing what most insomniacs did, staying up all night.

------------------------------------------------

The courtyard was rather annoying and loud compared to when Sakura was normally bounding circles around. It was boring compared to when she'd carried Naruto around in a headlock and beamed at him every once and awhile.

The sky looked gray and empty. Gaara brushed back his hair. Whenever it was wet it turned two shades darker. Lightly the sky was dropping out small droplets that hit the ground and pinged off to stick to small blades of grass.

The bell rang and like everyone else in the courtyard he went to class. Role was called, as was Sakura's name. But there was no clueless 'what?' in response. Maybe she slept in. He shrugged it off and put his head back on the desk. In the top corner her name was written followed by 'was here' He'd attempted to scribble it out but the stupid thing wouldn't cover up. It seemed everywhere there were reminders that she wasn't at school. The girl never missed school. The irony of it raining as well.

"I'm leaving" He muttered walking out of the class. There was nothing to keep him in this institution today. Tomorrow if Sakura showed it might be a different story.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Sakura brushed her now dingy pink colored hair out of her eyes. Though her hair was dark and her eyes had darkened with the lack of the sun. She looked rather glorious in the rain still. She trudged quietly through the water finding her way to the train station.

"Which train are you going to catch?" A male voice asked.

They held an umbrella over their head waiting for her response. Under the darkness of the clouds the darkness of the umbrella it was hard to see their face. The person wore a dark trench coat. A coat that she remembered seeing on one too many television shows. The bad guy always wore one. And it in there would be a grand selection of knives, or syringes just waiting to impale her.

A warm comfort fell over her shoulders. She'd been concentrating as hard as she could on the ground and not what could happen if she were to run into the wrong person.

A leather jacket had fallen over her shoulders. Above her head the rain tapped, stopped by a black umbrella.

Swiftly she looked up. Not seeing her usual savoir but instead finding Sasuke staring at her with dark eyes.

"Where to lovely?" he smirked slightly in her direction then looked straight ahead as though he didn't ask her anything.

"… I.. can't tell you" she answered shivering despite the warm jacket that fell to her thighs. It looked big on her small form. The sheer cuteness of her pink tinged cheeks and the jacket added to her innocent smile.

"Eh… Why not?" He looked at her then out at the rain hitting the tracks.

"Y-you'll tell my dad" she chattered softly at him.

"Right.. You know I can't permit you to go alone right?" Sasuke snorted quietly. "I can't leave I still have studies to keep up on.. Perhaps you should stay until I can go with you."

Sakura sighed softly. Of course, why would someone bother to help her? She was freaking running away. What did she expect him to run to help her get away and never tell her father a thing? Not very likely.

"You didn't plan very far ahead did you?" He sighed running a hand lightly over her hair.

"No" she answered. There was no use in lying to him now.

"Will you return within the next month to show your face?" he looked at her seriously.

"Hai?" She didn't intend to. But compromise was something she was learning fast.

"And if your not doing well you will return?" He leaned over her still shivering form. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her and braced herself to not push him. His arms simply pulled her into a hug. "Thanks"

"I can leave?" She peered up at him through her slowly drying hair.

"Call the red head and tell him your leaving. I won't be held responsible for his wrath" Sasuke drew a cell phone from the jacket thrown around her shoulders.

"HAI!" she cried putting the phone to her ear and dialing his number.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Gaara-chan" she started sweetly and innocently enough.

"…So that's whose number that was" He muttered quietly on the other end.

"I'm leaving on a train.. See ya next month"

"Ja ne… … Wait… A train?" She could mentally see him twitching on the line.

"Yes?" She answered rather sheepishly.

"Don't.. move stupid" He muttered. There was a click meaning he'd hung up the phone.

"…oops" She blinked seeing her train pull up. "Tell Gaara I said sorry. I didn't wanna miss my train" Grinning sheepishly she hugged Sasuke.

"Take the cell phone with you" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Here's your jacket" He blinked at her hand and merely threw it around her shoulders again. "Take it I doubt you packed one" she blushed and nodded her head knowing he was right.

A/N: Does Sasuke mood swing enough? Anyway. The plotline is building bwahaha. I'm not really sure where to go from this. But I think I have an idea. If not a small one. The next chapter will be rather amusing. And poor Gaara-chan. Left aaallll alone.

**Hoshi: **Awww Gaara Sakura just left you.

**Gaara**: No she didn't. –rolls eyes-

**Sakura**: Yeah, I'm right here! –waves arms over head-

**Sasuke**: -reading the script for the next chapter- Not for long you aren't! –cackles-

**Gaara**: ..-twitches- GO AWAY! –throws sand in his eyes-


	8. Leaving

"Don't.. move stupid" He muttered. There was a click meaning he'd hung up the phone.

"…oops" She blinked seeing her train pull up. "Tell Gaara I said sorry. I didn't wanna miss my train" Grinning sheepishly she hugged Sasuke.

"Take the cell phone with you" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Here's your jacket" He blinked at her hand and merely threw it around her shoulders again. "Take it I doubt you packed one" she blushed and nodded her head knowing he was right.

A/N: Fluff… I eat it everyday, great in my pillows, better in my stories. –Hoshi 

**Faith: **I made her get off her ass to write another chapter….

**Hoshi**: I was getting to it ;

**Faith**: What she means is I love all of your reviews!

**Hoshi**: …Yes

**Gaara**: Well get on with it!

**Hoshi**: I do not own Naruto. Nor anything else cool. … But of course two people's souls who signed a contract ; seriously… Oo; I conned them out of their souls.

_HEY CHECK OUT THE BRIBE OF THE WEEK----_ Right… First reviewer will get a mention in my story…. Just be sure to put a – mark and then the name you want to be mentioned by. I think this is a fun way to get people to review. Randomly after each chapter I'll start to throw in mentions of my reviewers so be sure to leave a name after them. Just a nickname or something. Ya know? I might also randomly throw in a few of you for small roles. Fun for me..

…. I don't suppose you could throw in a few details about how you want to look as well… As much as I hate to say this sometimes I can't figure out your gender by name… Like 'Cody' Because I have a female friend named 'Cody' ; SOOO confusing! SOoOOO Yeah a brief PM with a desc would be great. I'll send you a PM first telling you that you won or whatever. ;;;;

-----------------------------Chapter 8 ….Train on the wrong track------------------------

"Hey… Sakura.. Come back okay?" Sasuke turned and slowly walked away.

Silently Sakura stood there for a moment to soak up all that had happened. She was really leaving this place and this time… She'd get out of there.

As she boarded the train she wondered if Gaara would try to get a hold of her. Best friends… No matter where they were. Or how far apart… Right? She nervously chewed at the corner of her lip thoughts of worry shooting through her head. Sighing she tilted her head back and shuffled into a compartment that looked mildly empty.

Across from her was a girl with blonde hair and wary eyes that were darting around sharply as though she were expecting the train to explode. Beside the girl was a man she suspected to be the girl's father. He was old, with a few wrinkles here and there, his eyes sparkled kindly at her.

The train jerked ahead with a horrid screech making her cringe and worry her lip further.

No Gaara. Why did she expect him to burst through the door cursing at her? She half hoped he would arrive panting at the door with security chasing after him. He'd haul her to her feet and they'd return home both in a deathly silence. Nothing, just the quiet drone of music from the girl's headphones. Once and awhile the old man would look up from his newspaper and sigh at the blonde then go back to reading.

Talk about soap opera. She leaned back staring out the window blankly as the countryside flew past. All the green began to blur together as her eyes began to close. Her body fell against the wall tiredly. And her head hit the window with a crack.

The sky crackled angrily above Gaara as he leapt from his car running towards the tracks not caring if he didn't bother to park his car. They could have it for all he cared.

He jumped over the turnstile and to the track where he would have found her moments before. Behind him there was a soft cough. Sitting on a paint chipped bench was the last person besides her father of course he wanted to see. Sasuke Uchiha.

"She's gone" Sasuke said quietly as he stared at the tracks bored.

"I know" Gaara answered starring out at the gloomily empty station. Though he didn't look affected something inside him was clicking away at a fast pace. Something for once since the annoying girl appeared was out of place. Sighing he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know its for the best" Sasuke said focusing his ever monotone gaze at Gaara.

Gaara sneered back at the blank look "I know" He answered looking away. "Besides… She messed everything up anyway."

"She was clumsy" Sasuke added.

"She whined"

"Sakura… was.. stubborn" Sasuke retorted uncertain whether or not that was something good or bad.

"She fucked up my emotions" Gaara answered lifting his chin in a haughty manor.

"Mine as well" Sasuke inhaled deeply. "Its good she's gone" he continued.

"Yeah… good" He agreed walking away from the train tracks to where he left his car running in the middle of the lot.

Something in his mind was still clicking rapidly. What an annoying sound. He headed home. Trying to block out the sound of the echoing emptiness in his head he hit play on his cassette player.

"Hey!" The voice was that of the rather cheerful pinkette he'd been with only the night before. The one who had so cleverly ditched him with no hint she was leaving other than a question at the beginning of the night.

He focused on the road still listening to her as she inhaled softly on the cassette.

"If your hearing this… I've successfully managed to escape everything I've ever known… Hee hee. All, of us just want to get away from home. But" She paused trailing off for a moment. "I don't think I ever wanted to leave home, well umm it was really your home wasn't it? I just kind of roomed there six out of the seven days of the week"

There was another soft pause in the tape. Curiously he turned his volume up on high to see if he could figure out what she was doing in-between the pauses of her voice. There was a soft hiss and a sniffle. A sure sign she was crying into her cat's fur again. The girl was just plain strange he wasn't going to ask her what was so comforting about a cat swatting at your face while you were having an emotional outburst.

His eye twitched slightly as he cut another driver off. Asshole, couldn't he see Gaara just wanted to get home to listen to the tape. It was a matter of utmost important. She may have said where she went. If that was the case he'd drag her sorry ass back kicking and screaming. The girl would have hell to pay if she thought she could get away with introducing him to a life that was crazy enough to be seen on Jerry Springer or the plot line of the newest soap opera.

Swerving sharply into his driveway he hit the eject button and rushed up to his room pushing Kankurou and Temari out of his way and slamming his door.

The cassette slipped into the machine and began to play with a click of one of the buttons.

"I guess I just wanted to say… Thank.. And no matter what we'll be best friends. That is if you ever forgive me for messing things up. We are still friends right? I know I could be a total bitch and I shouldn't nag you so much about that stupid stuffed animal Panda.. But.. It reminds me of you" She giggled peacefully on the other end and began to talk again.

"By the way. I left Panda-chan on your nightstand. Sorry Gaa-chan but I'm not telling you where I am. I'm sure I'll see you soon though ne? I mean you're a smart kid.. I estimate it'll be a year to a half a year until someone figures out where I am. I rather face your wrath than my fathers for not cleaning my room for a year" She laughed again.

"Well um… Love you… Many kisses… And… don't look under your bed"

The tape went dead making him tilt his head towards the bed wondering what lurked under the bed. Something no doubt she'd done while he wasn't paying attention or one of the few times he'd been trying to sleep.

Slowly he crouched down and pulled back the skirt from the bed. All the feathers from the pillows she'd mercilessly strangled without thought were piled up under the bed.

Chuckling softly he dropped the skirt and brushed his knees off. Quite the little sneak she was even when she was possibly on her way across the country. Leaning down he picked up a feather and twirled it between his fingers.

"And so, your gone" he shifted slightly but remained standing in the middle of his floor thinking to himself. With an arm cross and his mind full he didn't move yet.

"Temari" He muttered as though coming upon a decision. He entered her room without knocking. She was sitting on the bed reading a scroll of sorts.

"…Yeah?" Her gum snapped loudly at him.

"I want a hunter hired"

She looked at him questioningly but merely snapped her gum at him.

"and get that ridicules stuff out of your mouth" He left the room in a flurry of dark colors heading for Kankurou's room.

END

I ran out of ideas for this chapter but I haven't one for the next. OO; So I'm going to get this up and I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as this author's note ends.

Gaara: That's why its never going to end –chuckles-

Hoshi: That means the fan girls would be angry.

Sakura: -pouts- stupid fangirls always messing with Gaara

Gaara: -Pats Sakura on the head- I don't mind.

Hoshi: Oo; End already

Faith: -turns the light off

Gaara: … Where are you Sakura?

Sakura: Over here

Sasuke: Did someone just grab my ass?

Gaara: -screams- … Please tell me that was Sakura I just…. I'm going to wash my hands now.


	9. A twist for the next

**Hoshi**: NO authors note. I'm inspired today!

**Faith**: I don't own Naruto… Or its cast… Nor does my inner self. ; She's just as poor as me!

A hunter, designed to find missing people and or things. They follows the slightest trail and end up with their catch. At the end of their given 'mission' they are either told to kill the victim or to keep watch over them and send reports to whoever assigned it to them. In a way. The hunter would be considered an assassin with a unusual talent in finding their target.

"I've already resolved the issue Temari" Gaara sighed softly from where he was sprawled out on his couch. She was pacing angrily at the head of the couch.

"A HUNTER?!.. She'll be scared witless out there Gaara" Temari paused to inhale.

"That's why I intend to find her" He answered shrugging his shoulders.

She shot him a dark glare for cutting him off and continued. "Why couldn't you just get off your ass and go look for her yourself. I Mean you are her self proclaimed best friend" Temari put a hand on her hip and glared at her brother. There was no time to fear her brother when her friend as well as his was out there all alone probably with nowhere to run and nothing to do.

Sakura sighed softly getting off the train at the next stop. She padded quietly down the street to a small apartment. It was all set up. She called ahead of time and settled things with the land lady who was a sweet old woman.

Everything should be in order. She spent a small fortune for the apartment and to pay the woman not to tell anyone where she was. On top of that the cable was already hooked up and the electricity on.

Entering the apartment with the key she was given she turned the knob. The house was dark red with black highlights here and there. Sighing softly she entered the bedroom and put her stuff down. She didn't' want to redecorate. The rooms reminded her of Gaara. All of the rooms were furnished heavily with furniture. Another reason the rent was so high. But she didn't mind. The girl had enough money to live here until she was eighteen and through high school. Then she could support herself with a good job.

Dark green eyes peered through the window of her bedroom. There was a lump under the blankets meaning she was already in bed. Sakura was easy enough to find. She didn't bother with covering her tracks. Just as the figure turned to bound to the ground and report there was a startled cry from the inside of the window. The lump under the blankets must have been her pillows. For two green eyes stared out at the hunter. Her face was pale and her figure frozen. Temari was right, the girl was on edge and frightened.

Remembering her training she narrowed her eyes and slid into a fighting stance daring the hunter to enter. The hunter merely turned around and grabbed onto a branch of the tree next to the window and swung down. On the back of the hunters hand was a tattoo of an eye inked darkly. Quite simply the mark of a hunter.

She cringed slightly and wondered why she didn't bother to cover up her tracks now.

With a flash of red and black silk the figure vanished into the inky blackness of the night. Sakura merely stood in front of the window chewing her lip warily. Her thoughts only filled with the dread that perhaps the hunter had been sent by her father to eliminate her.

Robes of silk fluttered softly around the tall slender figure of a female. In one hand she balanced a tray of tea carefully. In the other a stack of books. With a foot she slid open the heavy door of the Kazekage's study. Just as she suspected. His youngest son was settled in front of the window staring out with his brows drawn together.

"Gaara" she scolded softly in a feminine voice. She sighed brushing a few strands of blue hair out of her face. Her equally blue eyes glimmered curiously at the boy. She was only a year his senior. Already she was working with the kazekage filing and doing other things. Mainly keeping things from getting out of control.

"Kaori" He muttered trying to be polite.

"I've brought you some tea. It'll do you some good"

"I don't want any" he muttered back in response.

"Of course you don't. That's why I brought it" she grinned and looked towards the window he'd been staring out. She never saw Gaara. And when she did it was a brief glance of his and the pinkette's back.

"Is there anything else?" He asked trying not to look annoyed that his brooding had been interrupted by her sudden smiles and shining eyes.

She merely shrugged at him. "Someone is here to see you is all" She snorted and left the room not bothering for a response.

The red head poured himself a cup of tea and headed for the living room. In front of the door was a figure clothed in black and red. They had their head bowed and were scuffing a black combat boot against the floor boredly.

"What do you want?" He muttered wishing the world would just leave him in peace for a moment.

"…Eh?" Her silver rimmed eyes widened for a fraction of a moment. "I'm your hunter. You ask me" She crossed her arms waiting for him to speak.

"Of course. Follow me"

With the library door slid shut the two spoke quietly.

"You know where she is?"

"I can only guess she's the only pink haired girl I've heard of before" The figure was leaning against a bookshelf. The tattooed hand pressed lightly to their temple as though trying to remember something.

"Anything else?"

"No sir"

The hunter spun on her heals and turned to leave.

"Oh.. And hunter?" Gaara shuffled a stack of papers and laid them on the corner of the desk neatly.

The hunter turned their head slightly to acknowledge that he was speaking.

"Let me see your face"

The hunter paused for a moment. Slowly they lifted the mask. Black hair fell over their shoulders. Streaks of blood red filtered through it making her silver rimmed eyes flash coldly. Their face was pale and their lips pulled into a trained straight line.

"Why?" Though she was trained not to speak she couldn't help but ask the question.

"If she's hurt it is your face that I will know to hunt down" He answered going back to poke at a few more things on his father's desk.

The hunter's eyes widened for a moment. Then they slit once more. The mask fell over their face and they bound off into the light of day once more.

He was engage within the personal references of the hunter. Pictures, birth certificates, family crest, it had everything including picture and address. The only thing that mystified him was the lack of a real name. Just the short hand name she'd been called. Evil Panda. Quite ironic seeing that she was far from reminding him of the panda that was placed precautious on the edge of his shelf at home.

There was no chance for the girl to betray him when he held a trump card over her. With a reward as great as hers for the information there would be no reason to betray him either.

"Sakura!" A voice cried from the opposite side of her door. There was a few harsh knocks then in bolted a girl she'd never seen before.

Her hair was dirty blonde falling down her back and her eyes glimmering in a swirl of colors. "I'm suppose to bring you to the school!" she said rather cheerfully.

"… I don't know you" Sakura muttered blushing slightly at the sight of the stranger at the end of her bed.

"I'm your neighbor"

"Oh" Still Sakura sat mystified as to why the girl was in her room.

"School!" She cried yanking the blankets from Sakura sending the pink haired teenager spiraling to the ground. She hit and groaned softly. Smiling down at her she flashed a victory sign. "You can call me Sami…." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you want to get some ramen or something for breakfast?"

"…I need to get ready first" Sakura muttered staring up at the wide awake girl hovering over her.

"Well then hurry up" she said padding out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Sakura merely shook her head. Ramen? She sighed softly. It seemed every city had its Naruto.

Impatiently Sami paced out in the hallway waiting for the pink haired girl. How long did it take her to get dressed. Just as she thought it Sakura creaked open the door and warily looked out. Torn jeans and a simple long sleeve shirt with a dragon on it. The shirt was actually Gaara's but he'd never notice it was gone.

"Your cuuuttteee" Sami whistled and began to walk in the general direction of the school. After her Sakura followed rushing out of the apartment complex after the swift moving girl. Sami moved from one side of the sidewalk to the other. She smiled and hummed tilting her head back and forth. She was completely at ease even when she noticed everyone was staring at her.

The looks from the people around her made Sakura grow just as pink as her hair. Into a classroom the two entered.

"Morning Mimi sensei!" Sami said as she took a seat in the back of the class.

Warily Sakura followed after her. Mimi hardly looked more than a few years older than them. On the corner of her desk was a orange book that reminded Sakura of the Icha Icha books Kakashi was ever so often reading.

"I'm your sensei don't call me by my first name!" Mimi muttered at the cheerful teenager. She just seemed to notice Sakura and she tilted her head slightly. "who'd you bring for show and tell this time?"

"Eh? I know you can't bring a person for show and tell" Sami said waving a hand at the teacher.

"Then who is she?"

"Sakura Haruno"

Mimi quirked and eyebrow up at Sami. "Yes yes… I mean what business does she have in this room?"

"Right! She's a new student" Sami finally answered.

Class droned on as did the teacher. Towards the end Sakura stood and gathered her books. Behind her Sami stood with her arms crossed waiting for her to move. Then she slowly moved and left the room.

Mimi pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. It was long and fell in golden waves down her back.

Her hand darted to the phone. She did what every female did when they came in contact with a phone and were bored.

"Oi! Rashi-chan" she smiled brightly though he couldn't see her from the other end of the phone line.

"That's not my name" He muttered through his mask pushing his silver hair out of his eyes to see the orange book in his hands better.

"Right right… Guess what?"

"What?" He said boredly as he flipped the page.

"Nyahh I'm not telling unless you meet me for dinner"

"Is this a bribe?"

"Yes" she smiled and looked off to one side to pick at her nails nervously.

"Meet you at the bridge?"

"Yes"

The line went dead leaving Mimi alone to beam brightly in the room as though she were insane.

For the second time during the day Mimi was smiling brightly.

"Rashi-chan" she said ruffling a familiar silver head at the table in front of her.

".Kakashi" He muttered running hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

From beneath the table she swiped the orange book and rolled her eyes. "Pervert"

"Only lightly" He grinned at her closing his eyes slightly as he did.

"Your missing a student still… correct?"

"Hai, Sakura Haruno" He said shrugging slightly.

"I just happen… To have found your missing student" she beamed as though she had been rewarded.

"You did something right for once"

"Oh shut up" She growled taking a bite out of a strawberry and glaring at him from over her shortcake.

"Bittersweet" He responded as he pulled another book from his vest.

"RASHI!" she cried indignantly as he buried himself in the book again.

The hunter padded carefully into the Kage house once more.

"Gaara?" She called cautiously. "I believe… I've found this Sakura your searching for"

"Hn is that so?" he turned with his arms crossed and his head turned up.

"Hai… Waiting for your next command" She said quietly. Her fine black silk hair fell into her animalistic silver lined eyes.

"Watch her. Report back anything else"

"I have proof" she said suddenly looking up.

"Of?"

"It being her. The sensei she was most fond of… Kakashi… spoke of her with another one who teaches. Mimi I believe" She bowed her head.

"Write down all you know then get out of my sight" He muttered coldly and left the room leaving the hunter to record what she'd seen.

Gaara smirked into the darkness of his room. Of course he'd known where she was. It was practically his job to look after the girl. Everything was in place. Except that meddling sensei… She could complicate things.

He pulled a book from his bookshelf and began to look over the contents.

Very soon he'd make his move.

**A/N: **Of course at the end I'd get a brain blast and ideas for this chapter!!! –howls angrily- Anyway. IN the next chapter I'll get around to explaining why I had that contest. I'll have 4 pages finished and up by 7 hopefully tomorrow. So I don't only have a filler chapter. After school if I write 2 more pages it will be up!! YAY! Then you will know why I had that contest.

Hoshi


	10. Greetings from the neighborhood stalkers

Gaara smirked into the darkness of his room. Of course he'd known where she was. It was practically his job to look after the girl. Everything was in place. Except that meddling sensei… She could complicate things.

He pulled a book from his bookshelf and began to look over the contents.

Very soon he'd make his move.

**A/N:**

Hoshi: It appears we've confused everyone about the hunter thing TT;…. Okay a hunter is like an assassin. Only! They are trained to do only what they are told instead of just killing and escaping.

Gaara: -twitches- Why didn't you just say that instead of confusing everyone!

Hoshi: I dunno! –grins- because….

Faith: because she was busy thinking about men! WHOOOOO Hoshi has a love interest.

Hoshi: you're a little late give or take a year 

Faith: …. I knew that! –blushes-

Sakura sighed softly shifting uneasily under the covers. Somewhere in the other room water dripped quietly. It was rather creepy considering that the water had been off for hours. Shivering she peered out into the darkness of her room trying to imagine what could make it drip all hours of the night after it hadn't been only a bit ago. Pulling back the covers deciding she'd had enough. Her feet padded quietly to the bathroom. She stared in biting her lip lightly and trying not to tense up.

On the back of the sink was a small bottle of red sand. She tilted her head at it and smiled. Colored sand. When she was a small child she always played with it filling different designs into other containers.

"You like it?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway.

The silhouette of her neighbor Sami filled the doorway. Her eyes seemed to glow softly in understanding at the other girl.

Slowly the pink haired girl nodded her head not bothering to question how Sami gotten into the room. They were training using all kinds of different nin-jutsu all after noon. She'd be stupid if she could pull off all that and not get into a locked room.

"I just heard someone walking around and wanted to check it out" She shrugged and smiled brightly as she had that morning.

"…right" Sakura's face tinted red. Had she really been that loud? What a horrible ninja she was.

"I'll see you in the morning" Sami said vanishing around the corner and out of the door. What a strange girl.

"It was nothing" Sami attempted to smile at her guest. He didn't move. Merely stared at her quietly.

"Thank you for doing this for me" Came a males voice. Black eyes caught the light from the window and reflected it back at her making her wince slightly at the intensity.

"Its my honor" She said now with a bright smile. "Want to grab some ramen?" she asked her mood brightening by every second that passed.

"No thanks I'll have to pass"

Outside the window blue eyes reflected mirthfully. Of course another lead. The hunter pulled herself away from the window to return to the confines of Sakura's apartment. She was soundly sleeping by now. The girl's arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow, strangling the life out of it.

The girl known as Panda padded over to the bed and looked her over. The neighbor was a bit too strange to base any thoughts on. But something was ticking her head quietly with logic working away. It was the smiles and cheer. Who had she been talking to?

Pushing the window open she leapt from Sakura's room and landed firmly on the ground. Her feet hitting and her muscles tensing as she pushes off again. She'd seen the face of the boy in Sami's room before. Again her mind began to tick as though it were going to explode when she reached a conclusion. Sasuke Uchiha had also planted someone close by to keep an eye on the girl.

By no means would Gaara find this information amusing. She was only pissed it had to be her that had to give it to him.

"Drink your tea" Kaori quietly said. She placed a hand on her hip and tapped her foot irritably.

Gaara merely snorted and stared at the steaming cup in front of him.

"Its not going to vanish if you stare hard enough at it" She advised brushing her blue hair away from her perfect skin and letting out a silent sigh. He was so stubborn. She'd taken it upon herself to leave his father's side to attempt to coax him out of his brooding.

Now all he did was glare and grind his teeth irratly at her. But she supposed it was mildly better than him hurling her out a window. Or his closed eye look. In which he took instead of actually going to bed. It seemed rather effective for he was still awake.

"Sir" The same red and black haired ninja bound into the room falling silently at Gaara's side.

"Hn?" He didn't look at all effected by her presence. Just glared irately at that damn cup of steaming tea.

"May we speak in private?" She inquired resisting the urge to tilt her head.

"No need" Kaori answered quickly. "I'll not utter a word to anyone I swear it upon my life" She said.

The two waited for Gaara's response. He made no motion. So the hunter began to talk.

"The Uchiha clan's youngest was in the apartment next to Sakura talking to the Sami girl."

"What's your conclusion?" He asked frowning more than usual.

"I believe that she is working for him sir" The hunter backed away as he began twitching slightly. Gaara's hand closed around the cup of tea and he stared into it deep in thought. He took a small sip then hurled it against the wall.

Kaori bowed her head in respect. His father had quite a temper as well. Often she found herself dodging items or cleaning up a mess he'd left in his wake.

"What action do you wish to take?" She stepped to the side of the hunter. Both girls with their heads bowed.

"Nothing"

"…Yeah because that's real effective" Snorted the hunter who now was looking up with crossed arms. It was the first time she snapped back at him.

Kaori snickered quietly like a child in school.

"What do you suppose I do then?" He growled angrily at the girl.

She didn't bother to look at him anymore. "If it were me _Sir.. _I would go see said person your just making a mess out of this situation." She said putting emphasis on 'sir'.

Kaori nodded her head slowly. "as your fathers advisor it would be wise to agree with the girl." She folded her hands in her green satin robes and waited for his response.

He merely moved to the window and stared out again.

"Continue what you've been told to do" Gaara said quietly.

The hunter looked with confused blue eyes to the other aqua eyed girl who merely shook her head sadly at her, telling her there was nothing they could do if he wanted to be stubborn.

With a rush of air the hunter was gone and Kaori was settled on the lounge with her feet curled at her side and a cup of tea in her hand once more. She'd stay here just awhile longer to keep an eye on Gaara. Besides the Kage was a big boy and could take care of himself. With that thought she took a sip and smiled briefly.

"When the hunter returns for her nightly report I'll already be there. Keep her here. I want to see things for myself" He said ominously.

"Yes" she held back the urge to smile knowing it would only annoy him.

"Your late!" Sami cried shaking the other girl awake.

Sakura rolled from her bed ghostly pale. She rubbed her dark eyes and sighed softly. Slowly she moved towards the closet and shut the door behind her to get dressed.

Her day dragged on the same.

"Morning Mimi!" Sami said rather cheerfully.

Mimi quirked an eyebrow up and tried to remember everything Kakashi had been saying about Sakura last night. IT didn't help she was for the most part she was distracted by him taking off his mask to talk to her. He claimed that it had been hot and he wanted to breathe. Hot… the correct term for her thoughts on Kakashi.

"Morning Sakura you look tired"

"Eh? Oh I'm fine.. Just a bit asleep still" She stuttered and blushed at her sensei.

No wonder Kakashi was taken with the girl. She was just as innocent as the girls started in those damn books of his.

Sakura took her seat and leaned her head on her palm promptly falling asleep. At the front of the room Mimi noticed but simply shook her golden head at the girl. She needed sleep if Kakashi's theories proved true.

As the class ended Mimi prodded Sakura lightly. "If you ever need anything you know where to find me right?"

"No" Sakura blushed and pressed her two index fingers together cutely.

"Right" Mimi smiled and tilted her head at the girl. She gave her, her address.

"Hey Sakura one more thing…" She smiled at the younger girl.

"yeah?" Sakura turned around the look at her.

"Your sensei is single is he?"

"No one will have him" Sakura grinned brightly at the teacher. So she knew Kakashi did she? What a small world she thought, never thinking anything of it as she left the room.

Outside of the room Sami was waiting with dark eyes. Sasuke probably wouldn't be happy to hear about Kakashi knowing that Sakura was here as well. But it couldn't be helped.

Leaving Sakura for the night Sami cheerfully grinned and took her leave to meet up with her protective ex teammate.

"Sasuke" She said twitching her nose cutely at him.

He sighed looking at the happy girl. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Kakashi knows she's here" Sami said waiting for his explosion of anger. Instead he merely looked at her.

"I guessed he would know. I'm also guessing somewhere Gaara has a student at the school that has been in contact with the girl"

"I haven't seen or heard anything about it yet" Sami said quite pleased with herself. At this rate she would find a secure place in the ninja world as a spy or something of that manner.

"Morning Sakura" A wispy males voice drifted over her causing her to open her eyes slowly they widened in terror knowing someone in all that pitch black was here with her.

"Who are you?" She hissed. Her hand drew into a fist and her eyebrows drew together.

"You know me" The voice hinted playfully at her.

"Do I?" Now she baited.

"Oh yes.. You do"

Warm lips pressed gently to hers. "Very well" They added.

"Do you hear that?" Sami asked tilting her head towards the wall that ran between her and Sakura's apartments.

"She's talking to someone"

"Yes… Lets go see" Sami tilted her head up so the light caught her hair and her face seemed to glow happily.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Oh yes! I pop in all the time to check in on her"

The light flickered on the two interacting.

Gaara was sprawled out like a large cat grinning at his prey towards the end of the bed. Where as Sakura had been blushing like mad with her fingertips pressed lightly to her lips and searching the room blindly for whoever it had been.

"Sakura-chan! You have a guest?" Sami said staring at the two friends.

"Roommate" Gaara said smirking at Sakura's gaping expression.

"Oh goody!" She squealed staring at him. "And he's cute too"

In the other room Sasuke fumed quietly. Not exactly how he planned things out.

"Gaa-chan" Sakura squealed tackling Gaara off the bed in a hug.

He grunted hitting the floor and staring up at her dazed. He'd underestimated how strong she was at times.

Her fingers laced through his hair as she sat behind him. "Wouldn't you look neat with braids?"

"No"

"Awww your still no fun"

A/N: WHEEEEE more Gaara/Sakuness –happy dances- AND SEND Chapter posted 6:42 A.M


	11. Room mates and sleepovers

"Sakura-chan! You have a guest?" Sami said staring at the two friends.

"Roommate" Gaara said smirking at Sakura's gaping expression.

"Oh goody!" She squealed staring at him. "And he's cute too"

In the other room Sasuke fumed quietly. Not exactly how he planned things out.

"Gaa-chan" Sakura squealed tackling Gaara off the bed in a hug.

He grunted hitting the floor and staring up at her dazed. He'd underestimated how strong she was at times.

Her fingers laced through his hair as she sat behind him. "Wouldn't you look neat with braids?"

"No"

"Awww your still no fun"

**A/N: OH YAY! Another chapter. I've found time to update… An hour before school. Its 6 A.M. ; But I'm still ready to update. I've been waiting for this for awhile. **

I woke up ready to write because of a few reviewers. ; That And I like exploiting reviewers characters bwahahaha. I mean. I enjoy your help writing. Yeah… That's it.

**; I don't hate Sasuke. If you continue reading you'll figure that out. right… umm…. I'm the average Gaara fan. as average as anyone who's a fan for a killer. ;;;;;….. The Sasuke fan-girls are stirring up into an angry mob TT figures.**

-----------------------------------------6-6----------------------------------------------------------------------66---------------

"Sakura-chan and her cuutteee roommate wake up!" Sami smiled brightly from the doorway of the bedroom.

Gaara groaned sliding off the bed. His face twisted into a hysterical smile as he headed for her form against the doorframe. Reaching out with a hand he went for her throat.

"Gaa-chan" Sakura slapped his hand and put her own hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes and muttered a few choice curses. "You can't kill the neighbor. She's my only friend here"

"And I'm what then?"

"Your going home" She answered with a snort.

The door slammed in Sami's face causing her to stumble backwards and eye the door darkly.

"Stupid neighbors" she muttered not bothering to wait for them.

Making her way to the stairs she came across the most peculiar sight. A blonde head bobbing up and down rather fast.

"I see…. Well I'll pay you double."

The other person was out of her range of sight. The blonde whipped out a wad of cash then walked quickly through the doors of the apartment complex.

"Must be the mailman." Sami grinned brightly.

Behind her the sulking form of Sasuke padded silently to catch up with her.

"Don't look so sad!" She cheered brightly.

"Shut up" He answered crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought.

Taking a slower walking pace behind him Sami fell into step. Her eyes narrowed at his back and she pursed her lips to keep from scowling. The man certainly had no manners.

"I'm going to school" Sakura said prodding Gaara.

He lay sprawled out on the mattress face down in the pillows. Which amazingly were all in one piece.

"hn" Was his only response.

"What was that?"

"Go" he muttered from his temporary sanctuary.

Red silk fluttered softly outside the window as a figure leapt away. No one saw.

"Aww, does Gaa-chan feel bad?" She cooed mockingly at him.

"Go to school" he grumbled finding his sanctuary no longer bearable.

"you know you'll be bored without me" She grinned wickedly and stuck out her tongue.

"We'll never know unless you leave now will we?" He smirked slightly into the pillow.

"Whatever. I'm leaving" she muttered throwing one last glance over her shoulder at him as the door slid shut.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm still here" she muttered from the other side of the door where it seemed she was leaning.

"I'll see you after school"

"I may be late" She answered leaning her head back against the wood.

He sat up abruptly. "What?" He growled unhappily.

"I may be late?" She stared back at the door wide eyed as though she could see his scowling face and angry eyes.

"Why?" He ground his teeth together. Why did she insist upon annoying him?

"I may have clubs after school" Slowly she began to inch away from the door.

"Skip them"

"Gaaraaaa I'm new. I don't' want them to think I'm going to be a horrible student or anything"

"Fine! Go!" He hissed glaring at the door.

A pillow hit the door with a soft thud. From the other side Sakura giggled quietly. "I'm glad to see you've finally gotten your temper under control" she jested.

"Your still not gone?" He grumbled unhappily.

"Going" she called from down the hallway leaving him alone in his very dangerous and wandering thoughts.

"Eh… Sakura?" Mimi stood in front of the girl with her head tilted in question.

"Yes?" Her head shot up from the desk and away from the sweet dream she'd been having.

"Someone claiming to be your teammate is here to talk to you… Next time tell him he'll have to talk to you after class. Since you're new, and you don't know the rules yet. I'll allow you to go…" Mimi winked.

Cringing Sakura knew the only reason she was probably getting out of the room was because she and Kakashi had been talking. HER SENSEI's WERE TALKING!!!!! That probably wouldn't bode well later.

"H-hey…Sasuke-kun, I wasn't expecting you" She blushed and waved at him.

"I wanted to make sure your okay here alone" Mentally Sasuke grimaced. Alone … And with GAARA FOR COMPANY!

"oi.. eh.." He was silent for another moment. "Want to go to the ramen stand after school for old times sake?"

"They have a ramen stand here?"

"I saw it while I was heading here. I thought of my team when I saw it" Sasuke lied, he'd asked around since he'd arrived if anyone knew of a place to get ramen and had only found a single place. But the ramen was said to be good.

"..I don't know. You see I left.. Ga-… I .. I left gravy on the stove. And I wanted to get it cleaned up so it doesn't stick there later" A faint red tinged her cheeks knowing she'd almost told him she was living with Gaara.

"I could help you clean it up after" He offered smirking slightly. The Uchiha didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about blackmailing her. There was no way she could get out of it after school.

"But I have a lot of homework"

"I can help you"

"Chores"

"Still the offer stands"

"I.. I'm having a sleepover.. And a lot of work to do to get ready for it."

"Its at your house?" He looked at her curiously.

"…Yes!" She clapped her hands together and softly laughed in her head. Off the hook! Inner Sakura danced about.

"Who's coming?" He'd caught her.

"Just some new friends… Sami… eehh… Mimi.." She trailed off. "Your not thinking about crashing it are you?" She attempted to look horrified. Thought when your Sakura acting isn't exactly a thing that comes easy to you.

"Of course not" He cursed inwardly. She'd managed to slip out of it. With Sami gathering information here and there he would have known about the sleepover. There was no information. So he could only guess she of course was lying.

"…Right. You'd better get back to class then"

"Hai!" she looked rather pleased with herself as she entered the room and took her seat again. If Gaara were there he would have patted her on the head. Then again.. It was Gaara. He'd probably give her a cigarette and continue to glare at her. Sakura giggled quietly. She didn't smoke. But it was a rather amusing thought.

"I wonder what Gaara's doing?" She murmured quietly.

"Is Gaara your roommate?" Sami asked forgetting his name.

"..He's more like a guest until he gets his own place" Sakura answered.

---------------------------------------------------Sunagakure------------------------------------------

Temari choked on the tea she'd just been drinking. Pulling out a small fan from her sleeve she waved it in her face to hide her lack of composure.

"My little brother is what?!"

"Living with Sakura" The silk and satin clad hunter was kneeling gracefully on the floor.

"..I thought that's what you said. Would you please sit down? The whole kneeling this is driving me crazy" Temari took another sip of her tea with a low sigh.

The hunter's employer (Temari) was quiet for another moment. "What's your name?"

"Call me Kikyo" The hunter beamed for a moment then looked down graciously.

"Can you deliver a message to Konoha for me?"

"Of course" The hunter stood and waited for her to speak.

"Tell the Hokage of the situation and bring back word"

Kikyo mentally cringed. It wasn't that she didn't like the leaf village's Kage. She'd never actually met the woman. But she had heard of her temper. If she didn't like the situation, she didn't want to be the one to carry the message. But grimly she nodded her head.

"It would be my pleasure Temari-sama."

Temari scribbled something on a scroll and signed the bottom. She laughed and leaned back in her chair.

As Kikyo left the room, Temari rubbed her hands together. Of course she would find something like this amusing. The games had begun. Soon as the scroll was read everything would fall into place.

A/N;: And then the readers will figure out what's going on. ;

Sorry! I've had school and stuff to worry about. Okay… So I'm a horrible writer. I didn't want to update and I stopped reading Gaa/Saku fiction. I picked it back up and yelled at myself. ;; I love Gaa/Saku. THEY MUST BE TOGETHER rants


End file.
